Behind the Façade
by Ammarine
Summary: Please R&R! End of 5th year, the Dursley's don't want Harry & he doesn't want to live at Grimmauld Pl. Harry's only option is to stay with Snape for the holidays. NOT SLASH!
1. Chapter 1 Unexpected News

**A/N:** This is my first 'chapter' fic, so please let me know what you think. It's meant to be funny but relatively serious at the same time, however, you will see some tweaking of characters to allow the story to flow better. If you feel the need to flame, don't be afraid to, I'm a pyro at heart .... ;-). Also, thanks to Lady Lestrange and DraginLover for reviewing 'Neville'. Any-hoo, once you read, please, please, please review. If you review and have written stories of your own, I'll do my best to review you back. I'll try to update as often as possible, but I can't guarantee it to be regularly. Sit back and enjoy the madness!!

**Rating:** PG-13, just to be on the safe side - it may be for later chapters.

**Summary:** It's the end of Harry's fifth year, and the Dursleys don't want him....again. His friends don't understand, and Malfoy's being.... well, being himself. Nevertheless, Harry's fun has just begun.

**Disclaimer:** I'm not JK, so I can only stake my claim on the characters that escape into this from my (warped) imagination. The plot is mine too, however, if reviewers ( Hint, Hint!!!) suggest things and they get included, they will be properly acknowledged.

**---------**

**Behind the Façade**

**By Ammarine**

****

****

**Chapter 1 – Unexpected News**

The moment that he saw the expression on the face of his approaching head-of-house, Professor McGonagall, Harry suddenly lost his weak appetite, finding that it had been replaced with a heavy sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Harry knew this feeling well. Harry had lost count of the number of times he had felt this same feeling over his past five years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The last time he had felt like this was only a smattering of days ago, the ill-fated day that he was lured to the Ministry of Magic in London by none other than Lord Voldemort. Because of it, Sirius Black, his guardian and only parental figure he had ever really known, despite being infamous for (allegedly) murdering 13 muggle bystanders over a decade before, had died. It was hard for Harry to not try and destroy something. The memory of that fateful night haunted him whatever he was doing, like some shadow that should only be found in nightmares.

Before Harry could react, Professor McGonagall was standing across the table from him.

"Mr Potter, my office. You have fifteen minutes," sounded her usual curt voice. Her penetrating gaze locking with Harry's eyes, something akin to pity stirring in her eyes as she acknowledged his confusion. However quick her arrival at the Gryffindor table, her departure was in the same manner. He watched as the Professor turned on her heel and strode purposefully back to the Head Table, resuming her seat on the left of Headmaster Dumbledore. At that moment, the Headmaster was conversing with Professor Snape, the Potions professor, on his right-hand side, despite that Snape, judging from the sour expression on his face, wanted to be left alone. After McGonagall had settled, she promptly engaged the Headmaster in conversation. Moments later, the Headmaster paused eating and looked up and straight into Harry's eyes. Harry, who was momentarily transfixed, held Dumbledore's quiet searching gaze, then looked down into his own half-eaten dinner. Not particularly enticed by what he saw, Harry looked across the table to his friends, both of whom had been released from the Infirmary earlier that afternoon. Ron looked up from his dinner to Harry, with some strands of his fiery red hair dangling in his eyes. He gave Harry a quick "good luck, mate" smile, before resuming his dinner, his appetite obviously never wavering. Next to Ron was their other best friend, Hermione. She, like Harry, was picking at her meal, being too deeply immersed in a thick book to be concerned with trivialities such as eating. Harry smiled in spite of himself. The trio had finished their OWLs (Ordinary Wizarding Levels) the week before, but Hermione still had her nose buried in a book. Harry guessed it was probably a book for one of their 6th year classes, although they hadn't chosen those classes yet. Despite Hermione's studying fervor, her lack of reaction indicated to Harry that Hermione wasn't worried about Harry's upcoming meeting with their Head-of-House, which was of considerable relief to him.

The sudden departure of Harry's appetite made him feel rather uncomfortable, along with many of the other students in the hall throwing glances in his direction. Harry rose from the table and swiftly walked out of the Hall, not wanting to turn around and face the professors and other students, however not in any rush to get to Professor McGonagall's office.

As he started to climb the marble staircase in the Entrance Hall, Harry heard footsteps crossing the Hall, approaching him. It took Harry a moment to realize that leaving dinner alone was probably a rather stupid idea, but it was even more stupid to berate himself at the current time. As the footsteps came even closer, Harry turned slowly, one hand drawing his wand, ready to hex someone if the need arose.

Spotting the person who had followed him, Harry let out a rather large breath he was unaware he had been holding. "Neville! Oh, am I glad to see you, and not Malfoy or one of his Slytherin lackeys," Harry said, his mood darkening even more at the thought of Malfoy. On Harry's 'List of Excruciatingly Annoying Morons', Draco Malfoy; Harry's arch-nemesis; and his father Lucius, were right among the contenders for first place, along with Bellatrix Lestrange, Wormtail, and Lord Voldemort himself. So far, Voldemort was top and Lestrange a close second.

"I noticed you leaving the Great Hall half way through dinner. I wasn't particularly hungry myself, so I decided to join you, if you don't mind the company," Neville replied, Adding softly, as an afterthought, "that, and you may want some one to watch your back." At this comment, a small flame of gratitude ignited within Harry towards the boy, giving him one of the first real smiles since his godfather's death the week before.

Completely taken by the boy's loyalty and friendship, Harry stammered out his thanks. "I'm glad you joined me," Harry added. "Hermione and Ron are great friends, but they just don't understand. Th-they've never had Him, take away a ... a parental figure ... like we have." The boy finished, taking a couple of steadying breaths, trying desperately not to drown in the despair that had been threatening to engulf him, since Sirius' death.

Neville, who understood perfectly, simply nodded, not trusting himself to speak without losing his composure after Harry's little speech. The two boys weakly smiled at each other and continued up the marble staircase in a companionable silence.

When the pair had reached the Fat Lady's portrait, Harry continued straight past, as though unaware, even, of its presence, causing Neville to scrunch up his forehead in confusion.

"I have a meeting shortly with Professor McGonagall," replied Harry to Neville blatant confusion. "I doubt that you will allowed to join us, so it's perfectly fine if you'd prefer to remain in the Common Room..." Neville shook his head in response. "Fine, let's go then," Harry continued nonchalantly.

It seemed as though in no time the two boys were standing outside the Professor's office door. When they had arrived , Harry resignedly lifted a hand and rapped on the door. There was no answer from within. "McGonagall must still be down at dinner," Harry muttered half to himself, as the Professor rounded the corner. Seeing Neville accompanying Harry, the corners of her mouth turned upwards slightly, in a smile.

"Thank you, Neville, for keeping Harry company and out of trouble. Most of the Gryffindors should be returning to the Common Room, we will escort you there. Regardless of your loyalty and friendship with Harry, I am unable to allow you to be included in our meeting." McGonagall looked at Neville with something akin to sympathy in her eyes. Neville agreed, and the Professor, Neville and Harry walked back to the Fat Lady's portrait, leaving Neville to enter the portrait-hole as the other two made their way down a small flight of stairs. The entire time they were walking, Harry began to feel as though he was filling with dread. The small amount of food he had eaten felt as if they had just been Transfigured into a large mass of wriggling snakes in his stomach.

Harry's uneasiness increased with every step he took. His mind began whirling, thinking of all sorts of reasons to why he had to be in a meeting, each more obscure than the last. _Had he missed a detention? Did Sirius not really die? What's about to happen?_ However, the fact that none of his friends were there to tell him to get a reality check, Harry was starting to believe any of it could be possible.

A sudden voice jolted him out of his decidedly uncomfortable reverie, and Harry had mixed emotions when he realized their destination. Just last week, Harry had been there, venting his anger at Dumbledore by trashing his office. The Headmaster had not stopped him, in fact he was encouraged to continue the destruction brought on by his rage.

As the spiral staircase began its ascent to the office, McGonagall gestured for Harry to get on the stairs ahead of her. The two of them rode the stairs to the top in silence, whereby they were greeted by the brass griffin knocker on the door to the office. McGonagall rapped sharply on the door and they entered when Dumbledore invited them in, McGonagall remaining near the door. The sight that Harry was presented with was unremarkably similar to that of his last visit; the Headmaster was seated behind his desk, his fingers steepled just below his chin and a letter was lying open on the desk in front of Dumbledore. The only real difference to his last encounter here was the lack of random parts from magical trinkets that had been strewn all over the floor. Also, Dumbledore appeared to be much more older and worn than Harry was accustomed to seeing.

"Harry, please take a seat." The dark-haired boy got the impression that it was not entirely a request, so he walked over to an over-stuffed chintz armchair Dumbledore had conjured up for the meeting. "I have just been informed of a small problem," Dumbledore started, with only a faint glimmer in his eyes. The cost of fighting both Voldemort and the Ministry was starting to take its toll on the aging wizard. The snakes that were wriggling and squirming in Harry's stomach only minutes ago felt now as though they were going at double time.

Albus Dumbledore was intently watching the student's reactions, and was mildly amused when he saw a flicker of alarm shadow Harry's face. Chuckling softly, the Headmaster calmed his student. "My dear boy, it not a problem, per se, more of a slight glitch in the grand scheme of things. I daresay you recall the reasons for you to go home to Privet Drive each summer, and this is where the glitch comes in. I happen to have, here in front of me, a rather curt letter from your Aunt, informing myself of the fact that their family will be spending the summer on a _normal_ family holiday at a friend's vacation home in Majorca. It also details that under no circumstances are you to be present in Majorca or in their home on Privet Drive. This means that the charm will not be renewed this year, which may cause further obstacles later down the track." Dumbledore paused, allowing Harry's mind to accept and comprehend the information, before continuing.

"Unfortunately, due to the timing of this letter, we cannot allow you to stay at the Burrow or at Miss Granger's house, simply because we haven't had adequate time to establish any precautionary measures and protection. Granted, both the Burrow and Miss Granger's homes have had additional protective spells administered, however those spells would not be sufficient to protect yourself as well. I had a thought of you staying at Headquarters, but after recent events, would I be correct in assuming you would prefer not to stay there?" Harry nodded glumly, his mind reeling from everything the Headmaster was saying. "It would also be highly impractical for you to stay at Hogwarts over to summer. I am sure that you're aware that a number of professors stay at the castle over the summer, however, with your history of encountering Lord Voldemort in some form on Hogwarts grounds, that leaves staying at the home of one of the Order members. Due to the present circumstances, there is only one member of the Order whose house would be feasible."


	2. Chapter 2 Unwilling Parties

A/N and other bits are at the end. Please enjoy, and review!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I'm not JK, so I can only stake my claim on the characters that escape into this from my (warped) imagination. The plot is mine too, however, if reviewers ( Hint, Hint!!!) suggest things and they get included, they will be properly acknowledged.

**

* * *

**

**Behind the Façade**

**By Ammarine**

**Chapter 2 – Unwilling Parties**

He was stunned. It almost seemed like some huge joke or a really bad dream. Harry had spent the past 20 minutes having Dumbledore tell him he was unable to stay at the Dursley's, the Granger's, Hogwarts or the Burrow. Not to mention the fact that the only way he would go back to Grimmauld Place was if he were dead, stupefied or placed in a full body-bind. Harry didn't mind the prospect of living with an Order member, most of them he thought were ok. But Harry hadn't been prepared for Dumbledore's last piece of information, not at all.

"Is this some sort of cruel joke? I've had to put up with Sirius, the closest thing I remember to _ever_ having a parent, dying, and now this?" His raspy voice asked his professors incredulously. Judging by the stony seriousness on the Headmaster's face, it wasn't. _But it couldn't be_. In desperation, he turned to Professor McGonagall, silently pleading her to say something like "_Surprise!_", or "_You're on candid camera!_", an utterly ridiculous muggle show. A short shake of her head drained all of the air out his lungs. Turning back around, Harry sank into his armchair in defeat, his eyes fixed on the chair's slightly battered wooden armrest.

Dumbledore glanced at Professor McGonagall. She was looking at the Potter boy with a mixture of pity, regret and relief on her face. Dumbledore pushed his own chair back and stood, walking around to the young boy. Harry didn't move. The Headmaster moved around his desk and conjured another armchair, his own directly facing Harry's and sat down.

"Harry." The boy didn't respond, but continued to study the particularly uninteresting armrest. "Harry, ignoring me won't make the situation any better, you know that." Harry looked up at Dumbledore and straight into his Headmaster's eyes. He remembered one of the last times he had looked into Dumbledore's eyes. He remembered because at the time he felt like a snake, from possessed by Voldemort, wanting to strike the Headmaster when they had made eye contact. This time, the only thing he felt was a mix of grudging defeat, hopelessness and disappointment.

"There is absolutely nowhere else I could stay over the summer?" Harry asked his Headmaster hopefully, already fearing he knew the answer.

"I'm very sorry, Harry, but we are completely serious in this matter. I am more than adequately aware of the relationship between the two of you, however we have no other option." Dumbledore said all of this rather softly, trying to be considerate, but remaining calm at the same time. In response, Harry resumed his study of the scratched armrest. "Had there been an alternative location, Harry, any alternative location, this conversation would be vastly different, but it is not the case. You must be able to understand that. There is one advantage out of all this, though. I believe that Voldemort will be looking everywhere for you, and no one, not even Voldemort will suspect your hiding place." McGonagall flinched at the Dark Lord being addressed as Voldemort, but otherwise remained out of the conversation.

The room was devoid of noise, except for a faint tune being emitted from Fawkes. Harry used these few moments of relative silence to compose himself. It seemed that nobody was willing to let him have a normal life, let alone a normal summer. He tried to mask his feelings before pushing himself up from the squashy armchair.

"Sir, can I return to my dormitory. If I'm no longer needed, that is. I thank you for telling me, but will I ever be able to decide for myself where I want to go and what I want to do?" Unaware of it, Harry's voice steadily rose through this last part to where he was almost shouting and he had an insane urge to throw things, again. However, he felt guilty enough about ruining the Headmaster's items, so he resisted. As if suddenly realising his actions, the boy's cheeks flushed a deep red, and a mumbled "Sorry, sir," could be heard.

"You are free to return to your dormitory whenever you please, Harry," the Headmaster calmly replied as he resumed his seat behind his desk, as if he had students yelling at him on a daily basis. "Whatever anyone asks you, you cannot tell a soul. I am the secret-keeper for this secret, and only I am capable of telling disclosing the information to anyone.I know you will want to share this with your friends, but I have made arrangements for Mr Longbottom, Miss Granger and Mr and Miss Weasleys to be told tomorrow morning. Once they know, you will be able to discuss it amongst yourselves, but only in the utmost secrecy. Minerva, please escort Mr Potter back to the Fat Lady. Goodnight Harry." At that, McGonagall escorted Harry out of the office and back to the portrait, desperately hoping that Dumbledore knew what he was doing.

From a distance, Harry vaguely heard someone voice the password, 'Lion-Heart', to the Fat Lady's portrait, opening the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room. Bringing him out of his reverie, Harry glanced over his shoulder before climbing through the portrait hole, muttering "Night, Professor," to McGonagall before the portrait door swung shut.

* * *

The Common Room had become rather noisy at night, now that exams had been completed, so Harry was greeted by the sight of games of exploding snap, laughter and other students having loud conversations. Ignoring it all in his foul mood, he headed towards the corner near the fire, where 4 people were seated, obviously not joining in the end-of-year cheer. As he approached, Ron looked up at Harry from his chess game against his sister, Ginny and saw the evident hopelessness on his face 

"Gee, what happened, mate? What did McGonagall say?" Ron asked, clearly concerned for his best friend. Before Harry could reply, however, he thought back to something that Dumbledore had stressed to him; _Whatever anyone asks you, you cannot tell a soul. I am the secret-keeper for this secret, and only I am capable of telling disclosing the information to anyone._ Dumbledore had let Harry think about that for a moment, before continuing with _I know you will want to share this with your friends, but I have made arrangements for Mr Longbottom, Miss Granger and Mr and Miss Weasleys to be told tomorrow morning. Once they know, you will be able to discuss it amongst yourselves, but only in the utmost secrecy._

"McGonagall didn't say much, Dumbledore did most of the talking. I don't want to talk about it, Ron. You'll find out tomorrow." Before Hermione, who had stopped reading at Harry's comment, or any on the others could begin to speak, Harry continued. "Look, I'm not feeling all that well, I might head for bed now, I think. 'Night."

* * *

Professor Dumbledore watched over his steepled hands as Harry and Minerva McGonagall left his office. As Minerva stepped out over the threshold, she looked back at Albus before closing the door, the questioning look on her face the only betrayal of her true emotion on this matter that Albus. The aging Headmaster rose from behind his desk, and made his way towards the large windows that allowed him to look out over the grounds. He sat down on the stone ledge, his favourite spot, and took in the scene before him on the grounds. A moment later, Fawkes fluttered onto the ledge next to him and he absently began to stroke Fawkes' feathers. A number of students had decided to take advantage of the late sunset, by having a swim with the giant squid or with a friendly game of Quidditch. 

This is what Harry should be doing. He should be having fun with friends and enjoying what's left of his youth, instead of saving us time and time again," Albus sadly thought aloud. "We take him so easily for granted, and he worth so much more. I would be upset, I guess, but not at all surprised if he now despises me as much or more than his relatives, and he has every right to be."

Turning to face Fawkes, he continued, though almost speaking to Fawkes now, instead of himself. "I think I may be starting to believe Minerva. Perhaps I don't what I'm doing. Perhaps I am just some barmy old codger, making matters worse through my having to intervene in everything." Fawkes looked at Dumbledore and replied with a long, steady note that suddenly made the old man feel a lot more reassured. "Thank you, my friend," Dumbledore said softly to the phoenix. "Your faith in me will not go to waste, I promise that to both you ... and Harry."

As the Headmaster turned back to gazing out the window, another soft sigh escaped from him. He wasn't to expecting to receive such a strong reaction from the boy, it reminded him of another encounter, one that had, in fact, occurred earlier that very same day.

_

* * *

_

_The older man had been sitting at his desk, writing in a handsome leather-bound book, when he heard footsteps approaching the door. The door opened a moment later, allowing a professor, wearing a very hard expression on his face, to enter the office. "Good evening, Professor. Would you like some tea? I was just thinking of some for myself, actually." The younger man shook his head. "Very well, please, do sit down." The younger professor took the nearest chair and sat stiffly, obviously not wanting to be there, whilst Dumbledore conjured some tea and cucumber sandwiches._

_The Headmaster looked across at the professor sitting with him and explained his reasons for their impromptu meeting, repeating almost word-for-word what he said to Harry. The reaction he gained from the professor, though including shouting like Harry's, was the opposite in many more ways._

"_You want, no, you expect _me_ to baby-sit the boy for 3 months, giving up my own plans and sanity, because everyone else is too busy?" The professor spat, eyes blazing and jumped out of the seat. _How could Dumbledore do this, especially on the second last day of term?_ The old man knew of the plans for the summer. Hell, half of the plans were made by the damned man! "I have been coerced into doing so much for you and your bloody precious language, and I did it without complaint! Now, you expect me to do _this_ for you? Well, screw you, go find someone else to play baby-sitter! I have better things to do than waste my time like that. Plainly and simply, bugger off."_

_Albus waited silently until the Professor's ranting had reduced to the occasional assumedly incoherent muttering, before starting to speak._

"_I'm very sorry, but you, in particular, know, this situation, is a last resort. It is the only safe, feasible place. The boy will be safe with you, I know it. I know you." Dumbledore held up his hand to stem the tide of protests ready to spill from the professor. "I know you, and I know that you have some... reservations, and I completely understand. However, I have a couple of ideas to get around the problems that will arise." _In the meantime, maybe the two of you will learn enough about each other to understand and, as such, respect each other a bit more,_ the Headmaster silently continued to himself._

_The professor, whose scowl was now much more pronounced, grudgingly replied, "As you wish, Albus. I must return to my duties."_

"_Until dinner, then Professor," Dumbledore muttered to the retreating back of the professor who was now striding purposefully out of the Headmaster's office._

* * *

The raven-haired boy dragged himself up the spiral staircase that led to his dormitory, the one he shared with his fellow 5th year Gryffindors. He entered the circular dormitory to find it empty, finding the pleasant, welcoming silence drawing him in. Out the windows, he could see the sun had nearly set on the horizon, giving the impression it was not as late as it really was. Harry crossed the dormitory to his bed and spotted Hedwig, sitting on the headboard with her head tucked under her wing, fast asleep. Harry smiled slightly, in spite of his despondent mood. It was simple, peaceful things, like watching his owl sleep that raised his spirits, however slight these improvements were. 

As he slowly sat on the edge of his bed, Hedwig awoke, her dark brown eyes opened and were immediately alert. "Sorry girl," Harry said, as he swung his legs onto the bed and made himself more comfortable. He continued softly, "Didn't mean to wake you. I'll see you tomorrow, if you want to sleep in the Owlery?" Hedwig responded with a soft hoot and an affectionate nip on Harry's finger. "Ok, then, 'Night Hedwig," He said as she spread her wings and took flight. After she soared out of the window into the warm summer evening, Harry drew his bed hangings and lost himself in his thoughts.

****

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Thanks to Ophelia Eternal, Catti, Cheley, DraginLover, Lady Lestrange and Kemenran for reviewing Chapter 1. To the rest of you, Review, Review, Review!!! Pretty please!!

If you haven't guessed who Harry's host for the summer could be, then stay tuned for chapter 3, where the 'mystery host' is revealed!! Even if you think you know, stay tuned anyway!! :-) Chapter 3 is on it's way, it's not as interesting as this chapter, but hope you like it. If you find anything you think isn't quite right, like spelling (my spelling is Australian English), grammar, or I've screwed up my plot line somehow, please let me know in your review. I am currently beta-less. If anyone is willing, feel free to let me know.

"barmy old codger" : GoF, pp 332 ; Dobby tells Harry what Dumbledore said he could be called to Dobby when Dobby was hired.

I thought that Neville and Ginny have made the Golden Trio the Golden Quintet, especially after the MoM incident, which brought the 5 of them together. Luna could be included, but I thought that as she's a Ravenclaw, she probably wouldn't spend heaps of time with the others, so she wouldn't be as close as the others are.

Also, I made Dumbledore into a bit of a self-doubting old fart 'cos of the 'big talk' he had with Harry after MoM. He seemed to me that because of that big mistake he made, that maybe he's lost some of that confidence in himself and his plans that's been present in past books.

Let me know what you think and if you have any questions, please ask!!! Now review!!!! Please!!!!


	3. Chapter 3 End of Term

**Disclaimer:** I'm not JK, so I can only stake my claim on the characters that escape into this from my (warped) imagination. The plot is mine too, however, if reviewers ( Hint, Hint!!!) suggest things and they get included, they will be properly acknowledged.

-A/N and replies to reviews at the end- Please Review!!!!

* * *

**Behind the Façade**

**By Ammarine**

**Chapter 3 – End of Term**

Harry lay awake late into the night, unable to sleep while his brain was working 100 miles a minute. When he eventually succumbed to exhaustion in the early hours of the morning, it felt to Harry like only minutes had passed before Ron was stripping Harry's sheets down to his waist, something, Ron had learned, that never failed to wake the dark-haired boy, but Ron could never figure out why.

"Harry, get up mate. You need to wake up. You know you can't sleep in today. It's breakfast in 10 minutes, and if you're not ready in five, I'm going to get Hermione up here. She's in the Great Hall already, either that or in the library," Ron added jokingly. "And I don't think that she'd be too impressed with having to haul your sorry ass out of bed. C'mon! I know you can hear me, you prat!"  
  
At the mental image of Hermione pulling him out of bed by his ankles, Harry; who was lying face down on the bed; tried and failed to suppress a snort. Hearing Harry's reaction, Ron grabbed the sheets pooled at Harry's waist and yanked them down to the end of Harry's bed.

"Hm-Hmph _(Alright)_," Harry spoke into his pillow, before rolling over onto his back and looking blearily up at his red-haired friend. "I'm getting up, there's no need to fret, _Mum_," Harry chastised when he saw Ron shaking his head and trying not to laugh. "But you know full well that Hermione wouldn't be able to pull me out of bed. She'd just sit on me until I tried to get up..."

Harry showered and changed quickly, and in just under 10 minutes, the two boys were leaving the Gryffindor Common Room to head down to breakfast. As they made their way down to the Great Hall, the two boys were in good spirits, both determined to enjoy their time together at Hogwarts before leaving for the summer the next day. Unfortunately for both of them, their moods were not going to last much longer.  
  
Whilst crossing the Entrance Hall, they heard and arrogant drawl emanating from their right.  
  
"Well, look who we have here, boys? Ready to go back to the muggles, Potter? Of course, there's always room for another mongrel in the dog kennel, isn't that right?"  
  
Beside him, Harry heard Ron growl at the back of his throat, not bothering to restrain his friend. Himself fuming, Harry drew his wand and whipped around to face to white blonde-haired boy, more fondly known as Draco Malfoy to his parents and Ferret-Face to his 'friends'. A flicker of surprise shadowed the boy's face, before being replaced with a smirk.  
  
"If you dare to say, no make that even breathe another word, I'll hex you into oblivion. Don't tempt me into letting me prove I'm _not bluffing_," Harry hissed to Malfoy, before turning and dragging Ron into the Great Hall behind him. Surprisingly to Harry, him and Ron weren't struck by any hexes after turning their backs on Malfoy, though he would have loved to go all out against the pompous, arrogant git.

Glowering, Harry and Ron stalked into the Great Hall and dropped into their usual seats, either side of their other best friend, Hermione, with Neville and Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister, sitting across the table from them. Since the Ministry incident, Neville, Ginny and Luna Lovegood had somehow become a lot closer to the Golden Trio, so Harry's little group had almost doubled. Luna, being in a different house to the others, wasn't as close as the rest were, but she was still included in the vast majority of their conversations. The most startling consequence was that that Harry, Ron and Hermione now had to re-evaluate their friends and in their own ways, too. Ginny was far from being Ron's innocent little sister. _No, she had lost that innocence to that diary during her 1st year at Hogwarts_, Harry had come to realise. _Neville, despite being abysmal at Potions and absolutely scared stiff of the Potions Master, was much more than what most people saw at the surface_, Hermione mused. And _Luna, once she believed in something, whether it was Harry or the existence of the Blithering Humdinger or the Crumple-Horned Snorkack, her faith never wavered, even if people thought she was, well, loony_, Ron thought.

"Well, what's gotten into you two this morning?" Hermione asked, glancing up from her newly renewed subscription to the Daily Prophet to look at each of the boys. Across the table, Ginny and Neville's quiet conversation halted as they waited for an answer.

"Malfoy," Ron spat, his anger evident.

"Oh, I still don't understand why you two allow that smarmy prick to provoke you like this. Just ignore him; he's not worth bothering with." Hermione lectured to the two boys; despite the fact she knew they would never heed her advice. When had they done so in the past?

There was a moment of awkward silence surrounding the group. Harry glanced over at Ron, before muttering into his porridge, "He insulted Snuffles."

This comment, though paid no heed by the other Gryffindors at the table, caused reactions that attracted the attentions of most of the students in the Hall. Neville gasped and almost fell out of his seat, Ginny stood up, slamming her hands on the table and shrieked "No!" Hermione, with a loud thud, dropped her book on the table, which knocked her fork to the floor with a loud clatter. Cheeks flushing and her eyes blazing, the brown-haired girl's head disappeared under the table momentarily to retrieve her fork. Once she was settled once again, Hermione leaned forward and asked in a low emotion-laden voice, "He wouldn't?"

Harry nodded glumly, "He did."

"Oh, that's low, even for Malfoy. Harry, you realise that this is even more reason _not_ to pay attention to whatever he says." When the only response from the raven-haired boy was a noncommittal shrug, a slightly disheartened Hermione gave up and returned to her book.  
  
The five students sat silently for the next few minutes before the post owls arrived, mostly playing with their food instead of eating it. When the owls did arrive, all five of the students received a note, identical in appearance and content, except for one, Harry's. The four identical notes were small folded notes, with the student's name printed on the front, all requesting their presence with the Headmaster after breakfast. Harry's letter was a small rolled parchment addressed to _Mr H. Potter, Gryffindor Table_, bound by a thin black ribbon. Despite not noticing the others' worried looks, Harry said more confidently than he felt, "It's about my meeting last night with Dumbledore. Yours will be about it too, I presume." Before any of his friends could ask, Harry answered curtly, Dumbledore'll explain." Ignoring the worried looks that remained, Harry unrolled the parchment.

_Mr Potter,_ it read,

_After breakfast, I am obliged to inform you of the details pertaining to the current arrangement. I will be in my office in the door to the right of the Potions room at precisely 9am, I expect you to be in attendance also.  
  
Professor S. Snape._

Once Harry had finished reading, his slight relief in not having received a hex from the note had been replaced with a simmering anger. _For the love of Circe,_ Harry thought,_ if Voldemort doesn't kill the snarky bastard over the summer, then I won't hesitate! How am I going to cope?_ Then under his breath he muttered, "Moronic git" Hermione, having heard Harry's muttered comment gave him a curious look, the confusion on her face clearly evident on her face if he was looking, which wasn't the case. With an odd awkwardness settling over the group, Harry opted to play with his now-cold breakfast for the remaining time before his summons to Snape's office.

* * *

At about 10 to 9, Harry, deciding that he couldn't procrastinate any longer, begrudgingly pushed himself up from the table. He had seen Snape leave the Hall through one of the staff entry doors about 5 minutes prior and thought it best not to push his luck before the holidays had even started. Unsurprisingly, his four friends all left the table and the Great Hall with him and stopped in the middle of the Entrance Hall shortly after he did, where Harry finally spoke to them again. "I've got another meeting while you guys are with Dumbledore. I'll meet you lot in the Common Room after, ok? Please don't come looking for me, I'll be fine." His four friends nodded. "Right then, see you soon." Harry said and stood watching as his friends all climbed the staircase, looking over their shoulders at him, while he waved them onwards. Once they were out of sight, Harry turned and headed down the corridor leading him to the dungeons. Careful to remain out of sight of the Slytherins, Malfoy, in particular, Harry arrived at the door to the right of his Potions classroom with about half a minute to spare. Taking a deep calming breath, that didn't calm him in the slightest, Harry raised a fist and knocked hesitantly on the door.

* * *

Neville, Hermione, Ron and Ginny sat in shock facing the Headmaster. In the only way that the Headmaster knew how, he had straight-forwardly told Harry's closest friends of what was going to happen to Harry over the summer break. 

Ginny was the first one of the four to break out of the shock that felt like hours, but was only, in reality, about a minute. "Have you gone insane? Harry's had a bad enough time at the Dursley's, but that's not enough, now you've got Snape harassing Harry over the summer too? For the love of Merlin, I thought we were meant to help Harry win this god-awful war, not hinder him!"  
  
"It's Professor Snape, Miss Weasley, now please do sit down and drink your tea. As I mentioned before and will now mention again, placing Harry in the care of Professor Snape over the summer break was the only feasible option available to us." Dumbledore paused to look at Ron, while Hermione twisted around in her seat to glare at the red-headed boy. Ron, despite being unbelievably angry on behalf of his friend, could not stop a snort from escaping when the Headmaster mentioned both "Snape" and "care" in the one sentence. "Apart from the interruption," Dumbledore's twinkling gaze landed on Ron for a moment before continuing. "Sending Harry to stay at either with any of your families would have just been like inviting Voldemort's followers into your home as well. He would not be able to stay at Hogwarts either, as the school is only open to students in need, like Harry, but only when we are in times of peace. In addition, of all the Order members, Professor Snape was not the only one who is away on some assignment nor has a family to take care of.  
  
"Professor," Neville said softly, "I know that at the moment you said he could stay with us or at Hogwarts, but what about staying with the Order? I mean, he stayed there at the start of this year and at Christmas, didn't he?" With this, Hermione, who had been slouching in her chair, and straightened up immediately and stared at the Headmaster.  
  
Professor Dumbledore regarded Neville closely over his half moon glasses. "It is true, Harry could have stayed at Headquarters if he so desired, however, Sirius' death was a heavy blow to him, and both he and I know that he is not ready emotionally to do such a thing. There is nothing to stop him from visiting when Severus comes for meetings, but I know he would rather not stay there if at all possible. Miss Granger, you have been rather quiet during the meeting thus far, do have any questions at all"

"Yes, Professor, I do. Just the one. You said that Harry will be staying with Professor Snape. I was just wondering, sir, is Professor Snape, um, does he- oh, bugger it! Ooh, sorry sir. I mean is he always so harsh, or is just a prat at school?" By the time Hermone had finished her question, her cheeks were flushed for the second time that morning and Dumbledore was trying not to smile at the prefect's question.  
  
"I do believe, that he is like that mainly just at school. However, I would not be the least bit surprised if he acts like that just to annoy us and scare the first years." Dumbledore replied with a grin at the bushy-haired girl. "Please, do not stop me from keeping you all in this little room on your last day of term. There are plenty of things you'd much rather do, I'm sure. But do remember, this can only be spoken about between you. Not even half of the Order knows of this plan. Good afternoon, then."

* * *

Several floors below the Headmaster's office was Professor Snape's office, where Harry was struggling to contain his temper.  
  
"I do not understand why the Headmaster did not do this himself, it would have allowed me to spend my morning in a much more pleasurable way, however, I must fulfill this obligation," the Professor's voice sneered. "Now, Potter, you will be a guest during the break, but be advised, I do not get a break, so stay out of my way unless instructed otherwise, understood?" Harry glared at the greasy-haired man named Snape. "Now, regarding tomorrow, I have been instructed into inform you that you will catch the school train with the rest of the students, whereupon at King's Cross Station you will be met by three 'members' disguised as your relatives. You will leave the station altogether and will apparate to the meeting place. I'm aware that you are unable to apparate as of yet, Potter," Snape said rather viciously. Harry, his mouth still partly open from what he was going to say, closed it quickly and gave Snape a look, as though Snape was something nasty on the bottom of Harry's shoe. 

"However," Snape continued not missing a beat, "plans have been made to incorporate that fact into account. I'm sure the Wizarding world would be lost if we didn't have our hero." The tone Snape used with that last comment clearly indicated that he did not include himself as part of the 'the Wizarding world'.  
  
Harry could feel his self-control sliding inescapably away from him with all Snape's taunting. Not wanting to be anywhere near Snape when his fuse completely burnt out, Harry angrily pushed himself up from the wooden stool he was sitting on and asked, his voice shaking with anger, "If that is all, _sir_, I'll leave you to your work. I'm sure you don't have the time to sit around talking to students." Without waiting for a response, Harry turned and stormed out of the Potions master's office, in a rather Snape-like manner.

Snape sat at his desk, more intrigued now about the boy than he would ever admit to actually being.

* * *

The last day of the school year went too quickly for Harry's liking. It seemed that in no time at all that Harry was in his dormitory, packing his trunk. He didn't particularly feel like heading down to the Leaving Feast. He had a nasty feeling that Dumbledore's traditional end-of-year speech would centre mainly about the return of Voldemort, like last year's, and it was something he decided he could live without experiencing again. 

Whilst half-heartedly throwing his belongings into his trunk, an idea flashed into Harry's mind. _What if Sirius came back as a ghost?_ If the fact that he was dead was true, then it would make sense that Sirius would be able to come back as a ghost, then Harry could talk to him one more time and he wouldn't feel so alone. Nearly Headless Nick did, so why couldn't Sirius? Sprinting out of the dormitory, down the spiral staircase and through the Common Room, Harry searched frantically for one of the castle's resident ghosts. They'd tell him Sirius was going to come back.  
  
After 5 minutes or so of running through the castle corridors, Harry was ready to give up when he saw Nick's ghostly figure drifting at the end of the corridor. "Hey – hey, Nick! NICK!" Harry called out. The conversation started so well, Harry thought, but Nick knew what Harry was going to ask, and the answer wasn't one that Harry liked at all. After that conversation, the pain and guilt over Sirius' death was re-ignited so fiercely that Harry felt like he had just lost his godfather all over again. Traipsing his way back up to the Gryffindor Tower, he looked up to see someone standing near the entrance to their Common Room. Before he could turn around and leave again, Harry's footsteps had been heard, and the person had spotted Harry. It was Luna.  
  
"Hello," she said vaguely, glancing around at him as she stepped back from the notice.  
  
"How come you're not at the feast?" Harry asked the girl.  
  
"Well, I've lost most of my possessions," Luna said serenely. "People take them and hide them, you know. But as it's the last night, I really do need them back, so I've been putting up signs" Harry looked at the sign she had tacked up on the wall, and suddenly felt a strange pang in his chest. It was pity. Since Sirius' death, the only emotions Harry had let himself feel were anger, self-loathing and an indescribable grief. Now that he was feeling for someone other than himself, the boy actually felt a bit better for it. It reminded him that he was not the only person suffering. He finished his conversation with Luna. Despite the fact they talked about Sirius, Harry felt some of the wall that been built around him since the chat with Dumbledore start to crumble ever so slightly.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, the was a pretty uneventful chapter wasn't it?! ;-) Don't worry, Chapter 4 is going to be a fair bit more interesting!! I might be a tad slow with updates over the next little while, I have 5 uni reports due within 3 days, and I have field assessments coming up. So bear with me, I'm writing whenever I have to chance and I'll update as soon as possible! 

There were a fair few bits used from OotP, but I don't feel like referencing, I'm all referenced out with uni reports. But I coined the _snarky bastard_ from one of the many fics I've read recently. I thought it was a perfect fit for Snape!

I took portions of the books, like Harry talking to Nick before the Leaving Feast and chatting with Luna, and summarised them to let the story flow better. I just had to include Ron's snort into their meeting with Dumbledore. Originally when I wrote Dumbledore's bit, I didn't have many reactions, but when I proofed it, I found it hard not to laugh myself!! Same goes with Harry's mental image of Hermione pulling him out of bed.

****

****

**Ophelia**: Well, my impression of Dumbledore when he had the 'chat' with Harry after the MoM was that he had made mistakes, and pretty big ones at that, so I decided to use them to my advantage. Never fear, he'll be more himself in future chapters. Ithink it's more of a temporary setback for him. I have plans for this fic, and it doesn't include slash, so don't worry. I'm not a slash writer, though I do have some shippers in progress, but you're safe with this fic!

**Lady L**: I know, I made it fairly easy to guess who was hosting Harry, but if I didn't, it would have made the fic really confusing, that and I was feeling sorta lazy... Yeah, the past two chapters haven't had much action, they've more been to set up the plot further along the story. Glad you like!! Please update BTD soon!

**DraginLover**: Yay!! Someone who likes my Neville as much as I do. I've written him as a stronger character than I think JK has done, but I have big plans for this boy!! Keep an eye out! Snape and Harry is going to be fun to write, I can't wait!!

**Dragonheart2**: To be honest, I actually hadn't thought of Binns... [mutters] _could be interesting..._ ;-) Glad you like the fic, hope you stay with me. Out of curiosity, how did you get the details of this fic? I sent out a couple of emails/messages about this chapter, so I'm not sure which message you received.


	4. Chapter 4 With Some Reluctance

_Disclaimer:_ If I were JK, do you really think I'd be writing fanfics instead of finishing Book 6? I don't think so. Any discernible plot and OC's are courtesy of my twisted imagination, the rest is hers. 

**_A/N:_** Sorry about the delay, I've had a fairly hectic past few weeks. Been involved in an accident, been to a wedding, had insects come back to life on me, you know, usual stuff..... :-) Anyhoo, here's Chapter 4, read, review and enjoy. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up quicker than this chapter was. More of my rambling can be found at the end of the chapter. And do I need to remind you?? Review, Please!!! 5 reviews and i'll update!!

* * *

**Behind the Façade**

**By Ammarine**

Chapter 4 - With Some Reluctance

For the second time in as many weeks, Harry was grateful for the his fellow DA members. Whilst he didn't want to think about the last time, it's painful memories were still fresh in his memory and at times the guilt, anger and helplessness over-whelmed him, he knew this time wouldn't fade from his memory anytime soon, either.

He'd excused himself from the not-so-lively conversation taking place amongst the others in his compartment to freshen himself up. As he was nearing his compartment on his return, Draco Malfoy and his cronies appeared, beside themselves with a sadistic glee that they had finally caught Potter without his 'fan club' traipsing along.

It was only rotten luck that they confronted him outside a compartment filled with DA members, for as soon as the saw what was happening, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were hexed to the point that they now looked like they had evolved into slugs. Harry had to admit, they had evolved from pond scum, a step up the evolutionary ladder. But, to be honest with himself, Harry would have preferred facing the 'Green Team' on his own. The animosity was really just between him and Malfoy, but the chance that Crabbe and Goyle would be out of way was very slim.

Once the squirming slug-like Slytherins had been unceremoniously hoisted onto the luggage racks, Harry and his DA friends were enjoying themselves immensely, at the Slytherins' expense, of course.

"Goyle's mum'll be really pleased, though," said Ron after Ernie Macmillan made a crack at Malfoy's mother. Of course Ron's attention quickly reverted back to food. "He's loads better looking now ..... Anyway, , Harry, the food trolley's just stopped if you want anything."

Once back in his compartment with Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna and an armful of cauldron cakes and pumpkin pasties, the group quickly quietened down and reverted to spending the last few hours with each as comfortable and relaxed as possible. Of course, as had been the norm of the past week or so, the group's conversations quickly turned to that of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Harry, who was engrossed in a game of Wizard's Chess with Ron merely shrugged and grunted occasionally, not really paying attention to Hermione and the Daily Prophet in her hands. When Cho passed by their compartment a short while later, accompanied by a balaclava-wearing Marietta Edgecombe, Harry found himself rather unconcerned by their presence. He had a massive crush on Cho earlier in the year, but wanting to impress Cho seemed like ancient history, just like everything else did before Sirius' death.

As the train slowed down in the approach to King's Cross, Harry thought he had never wanted to leave it less. He even wondered fleetingly what would happen if he simply refused to get off, but remained stubbornly sitting there until the first of September, when it would take him back to Hogwarts. When it finally puffed to a standstill, however, he lifted down Hedwig's cage and prepared to drag his trunk from the train as usual.

When the ticket inspector signalled to Harry, Ron and Hermione that it was safe to walk through the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10, however, he found a surprise waiting for him on the other side: a group of people standing there to meet him who he had not expected at all.

There was Moody, Tonks and Lupin, who were waiting with Mr and Mrs Weasley. The twins were there too, sporting lurid green dragonskin jackets, no doubt from their profits. To one side, Hermione's rather nervous-looking parents waited and behind the lot of them, Harry couldn't believe it. Behind his welcoming committee were none other than the Dursleys. His shock must have been evident on his face.

"That'll be them, will it, Potter?" Moody asked, limping towards Harry, his voluminous traveling cloak wrapped around himself and hiding his clawed leg. Harry checked to make sure it wasn't an illusion. Seeing the three of them still there, he hastily checked his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, that's them. Dunno what they're doing here though."

"They're here to pick you up, boy," Moody said simply. Dropping his voice to a growl that even Harry could barely hear, he continued. "Don't worry, Potter, It's just a façade, they're really _members_," he explained, seeing Harry's slightly confused expression.

"Well – shall we do it then?" Mr Weasley asked Moody, after greeting Mr and Mrs Granger.

"Yeah, I reckon so, Arthur," said Moody. He and Mr Weasley took the lead across the station towards the Dursleys, who were apparently rooted to the floor.

"Good afternoon," Mr Weasley began pleasantly. It seemed as though that was the best part of the conversation. Harry would have really enjoyed the sight of Uncle Vernon being threatened by Moody, if it were only the _real_ Vernon Dursley standing in front of him. But he realised that it had to be done, for appearances sake. All too quickly, though, Harry found himself leading the 'Dursleys' out of the station.

"Potter!" He heard a voice bark out behind him, bringing him back to the present. He'd been standing at the entrance to the carpark, gazing off into space.

"Potter, we need your trunk," 'Aunt Petunia' was saying. Harry reached over the trolley and removed Hedwig's cage that was perched on top of it. 'Uncle Vernon' came up alongside Harry and started pushing the trolley towards a slightly shadowed alley, and after staring at his 'Uncle in disbelief momentarily, raced after them.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Harry demanded angrily.

"What do you think we're doing, Harry," 'Vernon' replied, unintentionally throwing Harry by calling him by his given name. "We're shrinking your things so we can carry them easier."

Realization smacked Harry upside the head as he remembered the 'Dursleys' weren't _really_ the Dursleys. "Oh, that's right. Sorry, I kinda forgot," the raven-haired boy mumbled, his cheeks flushing slightly. 'Vernon' mumbled something incoherent and went back to helping Petunia with the shrinking, with 'Dudley' standing watch.

In no time at all, Harry was scurrying along after the 'Dursleys', his miniaturised luggage in his pocket with his wand, and no clue whatsoever where he was. He managed a quick look around before being shepherded into 'Nana Jean's Tea Parlor'. It was a quiet street, with only handful of people scattered around that Harry could see. He had a feeling they there because of him, but he couldn't see any of them well enough to recognise them.

Once inside the tearoom, Harry looked at his surroundings. It was a large, somewhat dilapidated room painted a pale pink, and each of the dozen or so tables sported frilly lace tablecloths, a small vase of flowers and 3-4 chairs.

"We have a reservation for 'Squibley'," 'Vernon' said, trying to be inconspicuous, to the lady at the counter, a squat middle-aged looking lady with frizzy grey hair. The dumpy looking lady frowned in thought for a moment, then looked back at "Mr Dursley' in her most hospitable (and, in Harry's opinion, gruesome) smile plastered on her face. "Right this way, Mr Squibley," she insisted in a sickly sweet voice.

The 'Dursleys' followed the lady through the tea shop, with Harry, very reluctantly making up the rear. He knew they weren't really the Dursleys, but imitated them so well that it was hard to remember they were really in Majorca. He'd already forgotten once so far, after all.

The dumpy lady, who reminded Harry of Umbridge but had dubbed 'Nana Jean', opened an inconspicuous door next to a couple of plastic palm trees. Entering the room after the 'Dursleys', Harry was greeted with a smaller, and no less horrifying, version of the main tea room, the only difference being that only one table was present.

"A pot of Earl Grey, with 5 cups. And when our guest arrives, just point out the room, there's no need to escort him," Harry heard 'Aunt Petunia" say curtly to 'Nana Jean'. Her voice faintly reminded him of the one that he had heard countless times coming out of Professor McGonagall's mouth. The pudgy lady opened her mouth to speak, but seeing the looks on her customers' faces, obviously thought better of the idea and closed the door quietly behind her as she left the room.

A tense couple of minutes passed between the group before their tea arrived. After the hostess departed a second time, 'Uncle Vernon' pulled out his wand, and with a couple of deft flicks of his wrist, he erected a privacy ward and a silencing charm on the door.

This was too much for Harry. After being exposed to a severely anti-magic muggle Uncle Vernon, this magic wielding version was so bizarre that he couldn't not burst into helpless fits of laughter.

"What, boy? What's so funny?" 'Vernon' asked Harry, starting to get a little angry.

"I'm – so-rry," Harry gasped between laughs. "It's just so strange seeing Uncle Vernon do magic, even if it's not the _real_ Uncle Vernon."

"Be that as it may, Potter, we are not safe yet, so be vigilant. I, for one, hope that we don't have any _particular_ guests" 'Aunt Petunia' said as she poured 2 cups of tea. On one of the cups, she placed a warming charm, no doubt for Snape when he eventually arrived, and the other had a refilling charm placed on it, which 'Petunia' gave to Harry. She then emptied the teapot with an _evanesco_, and filled it with a murky brown liquid. Harry had only seen the substance once before, but could recognise it immediately. It was person-free Polyjuice. The Polyjuice Potion was poured into the three remaining cups and the three Dursleys added the hairs and drank.

"Bletch," Dudley moaned, "I've never liked this stuff, and we don't even know how long we'll have to drink this for."

"There, there Dudley, my boy, he won't be long in coming. If he is, I'll bring it up at the next meeting myself." 'Vernon' replied.

"Well, what do we do now? I mean it sounds like we're going to be here for some time. And, why are we here, of all places? That toad out there reminds me of Umbridge." Harry complained. In his opinion, this was not how he was planning on starting his vacation, though, truth be told, he wasn't planning on spending it with Snape either. All he knew was that this was going to be one long summer.

* * *

After several hours, the handful of chocolate frog cards, that Harry found in his pocket, were doing little to alleviate his oppressing boredom. His 'Aunt and Uncle' were sitting to one side, chatting idly, but glancing both at the door and their watches rather frequently. 'Dudley' was playing his role to perfection, being sprawled out on a small loveseat, snoring away. It was enough to make Harry want to fall asleep too, but he didn't want to give Snape anything more to harass him about than he already had. That alone was what kept Harry awake. By late afternoon, Harry, was struggling to keep his eyes open, but he still refused to let Snape find him asleep when the git eventually arrived. 

It nearing sunset when they heard a simpering voice outside the door, causing the occupants to still their movements and try and listen to what was happening, and 'Dudley' to awake with a soft snort.

"Here you are, sir, just through this- oh. Sorry, sir, your friends are, erm, were waiting through a door that should have been here, but isn't." Harry couldn't stop the corners of his mouth quirking up slightly into a smile.

"I assure you, madam, if there was _meant_ to be a door present, I very seriously doubt it would vanish into thin air, particularly if it is meant to be occupied," a came a voice, dripping with disdain. The look that was imagined by the disappearing room's occupants to be on Snape's face as he glared down at the toady-faced lady was close to what it looked like in reality. It was quite a sight to see the Professor glaring down at the lady with his lip curled, exposing his crooked, yellowing teeth, and a look of utter contempt written across his features. _This toad here really is too much like that imbecile Umbridge, to even tolerate_, Severus Snape perceived. Intolerable muggle. The question that faced him now was how to get rid of her to allow him entry to the room that had apparently disappeared? From what he observed since his entrance into the shop, he was the only customer, apart from the 'Dursleys' and Potter, and there was no way he could get rid of her. There was one way, but Professor Snape did not want to travel down that avenue, it would embarrass him in front of the room's occupants, and that was _definitely_ something he didn't want them hearing. He needed Potter to be scared of or angry with him for as long as possible, it would make the summer pass marginally less painful. However, he knew he wouldn't be able to stay by the wall for very long, with the lady standing here, so it was looking like being his only plan of action. Bugger.

"Madam," he said in hushed tones, "would you permit me to use your facilities to freshen up? I have traveled a fair distance today, and would prefer to feel slightly more human than I do currently." _At least I can look human_, he added mentally, biting back a smirk. Y_ou, on the contrary, are incapable of looking anything other than amphibious._

"J-just through the door t-to your left, sir," she answered hurriedly, her eyes flicking across to the distasteful pink door.

"You are most welcoming," he murmured, bowing slightly. "I shall allow you to continue on with your duties." At that, he turned and pushed the door open, pretending to enter. In his peripheral vision, he saw the squat lady waddle off, most probably hoping he would experience the same fate as the door and disappear. He discreetly closed the door, returned to the seemingly blank wall and muttered softly, "I know you're here, now take down the bloody wards before she comes back." In response, a door shimmered into existence slightly to his left and he grasped the handle and opened the door.

The sight Severus Snape was greeted with as he crossed the threshold was unsettling, to say the least. The moment the door closed, 'Vernon Dursley' flicked his wand and the wards were reset. Severus was aware that the real Dursleys despised magic of any kind, particularly Potter, yet here they were, armed with wands and, from what he could understand, actually getting along with the idiot boy.

"Up, Potter," he growled, slightly unsettled at the sight that lay before him. "I wish to depart before the trouble that follows you around chooses to make its inevitable return." Receiving a quick, insolent glare from the boy, he watched as the pentagonal-shaped chocolate frog cards were gathered up from the space of floor in front of Harry and placed in a pocket, before the wand was picked up and fitted up his sleeve.

"I trust you have a way to depart from this pitiful excuse of an establishment," the Professor drawled and quickly grimaced at 'Petunia Dursley's' response; a teddy bear. "Very well, I suggest you take the spells off before you depart. Potter, if you have all your belongings, I suggest you take hold of this." He pulled out a muggle ball-point pen. Harry stood, taking his time. He was trying to prevent the inevitable, by wasting time, and it was likely just to make Snape worse than usual towards him, if that were possible. So, with some reluctance, Harry approached the Potions Professor and took hold of the pen

At hearing Snape say the word "gumdrops", Harry felt the now-familiar pull of a portkey behind his navel, his Potions Professor holding onto the other end. Moments later, as his feet hit solid ground, Harry stumbled to stay upright, a feat which he barely managed before Snape opened a door and stepped inside. Prior to entering, Harry looked up at the building in front of him. It was, in comparison to both the Dursley's and Hogwarts, a rather small looking cottage, with a front yard that was clearly neglected. He thought it would be good to get a look at the place he was going to be imprisoned in for the next few months, as he didn't believe he'd be allowed to go outside for a long time to come.

"Hurry up, Potter. I have other business to attend to than holding a door open," snarled an irritated Snape, snapping Harry out of his reverie.

"Is this yours, sir? Or the Orders?" Harry asked as he entered the house. It didn't seemed to have suffered the same fate as the garden. There was no dust, the windows were clean and there was no stuffy odour. It didn't feel as forboding as Order Headquarters, either.

"This is my home, and as such, I expect you to act accordingly. I have no house elves, there is no need when it is so rarely used. You will assist in housework, and if is not as dismal as your Potions grades, will cook dinner, occasionally. I suspect you want to settle in; your room is along the hallway, second door on the left. Pull out your belongings, I will unshrink them for you. I will be back in 30 minutes, _do not_ leave this house or answer the door under _any_ circumstances. Am I understood?" he finished with a glare, making sure that Harry got the message. The boy nodded in response. "Stay out of trouble, Potter. _Recostitua_," Snape said as means of goodbye, a trace of weariness in his voice, before he turned and left Harry alone in the cottage.

_

* * *

_

_Recostitua_ – return to normal/unshrink. The shrinking spell that the 'Vernon' and 'Petunia' would have used at the station, in this fic, would have been _Ridursa_. A large majority of my spells will come from my now rather rusty Italian, which was one of my majors at school, as I know I have more chance of getting it right in Italian than I do in Latin.

**A/N:** Firstly, some parts of this chapter were taken from OotP, ie, the train trip and what happened at King's Cross. If anyone has serious issues, please remember that _I am not_ JK, so I feel very graified to use her work. If it really bothers you, though, I will rewrite those parts.

Secondly, like I said at the beginning of the chapter, sorry for the huge delay, I've had weeks away, and weddings (well, only one) and assessments galore since my last update, and have had to squeeze my writing time in whenever possible, which hasn't been all that often. There was also the problem of a number of rather persistent plot bunnies for other stories, which I think frightened my rabbit into cowering in the corner of her cage, poor baby. I also got part way through the chapter and realised that I didn't like the way it was sounding, it was all over the place and not really going anywhere. But fear not, the next chapter is on its way, and will arrive shortly.

If anyone finds any grievous mistakes, please feel free to mention it in a review (Do I see a hint?? I think I do!!), but even if you don't find any, please review anyway. It gives me the motivation to write, 'cos I then know that people are actually reading my work. But back to the mistakes, any that are found are mine, as I am beta-less. If you feel a desperate desire to beta me and make my work a better place for all mankind (oops, sorry...I'll get off the tangent...), yes, if you want to beta me, feel free to ask. I won't bite, I'm domesticated!


	5. Chapter 5 Settling In and Sorting Though...

_Disclaimer:_ If I were JK, do you really think I'd be writing fanfics instead of finishing Book 6? I don't think so. Any discernible plot and OC's (psst: coming soon-ish!) are courtesy of my twisted imagination, the rest is hers.

**A:N/ **I know there wasn't 5 reviews for the previous chappie, but I like this chapter and hope you all will tell me what you think. So please review, it makes it so much easier to write when I know what needs more work. How hard can it be, really? But if you're reading this, please do review. It may seem like a hassle, but as I said, every, and I mean every, bit of feedback helps.

Many kudos go to leiselmae, DogStar16 and my DraginLover (you are the best!) for your kind reviews. Believe me, leiselmae, I have plenty instore for what it will be like for Harry ;-) And truly anon, whoever you are, I can understand your point of view, but I had my reasons too. I was more surprised there wasn't actually anything about the chapter itself in your review... ;-)

Also, a huge round of applause for Green Giraffe for beta-ing me, though it sorta happened through a misunderstanding, didn't it chicken? Love your help, anyways. Thanks!! Well, I've got to go to bed or I won't be able to face uni tomorrow.... stupid field work. Read and Enjoy!!

**Behind the Façade**

**By Ammarine**

**Chapter 5 – Settling In and Sorting Thoughts**

It had been 24 hours. This time yesterday he was entering Snape's cottage and, since then, he had been bored out of his mind. As soon as Harry was inside, Snape had told Harry where his room was and instructed, no, that was too nice, ordered him not to go outside or answer the door. Did he honestly think was going to happen, the Postman of Doom was going to ambush Harry if he answered the door? Obviously. To Harry, Snape seemed more 'concerned' about Harry opening the door to the outside world than he did of Voldemort. But Snape had probably taken a couple too many _Crucio_s to the head, so Harry wasn't going to concern himself too much. However, he still wasn't going to answer the door. Despite his musings on his host's mental health, disobeying him this early in his holiday was definitely _not_ on Harry's To-Do List.

Precisely a half hour after he departed, Snape returned, with a number of containers in his arms. He put them down on the kitchen bench and opened 2 of them, before dumping one of them on the parchment laid in front of Harry, who was at the dining table writing letters.

"Dinner," Snape grunted rather ungraciously. "From Molly Weasley." Harry cleared the parchment from under his meal, and placed it all on the empty seat next to him. His dinner was a breast of roast chicken and a large pile of chips. The two men sat at the table in silence, eating rather quickly, so as not to spend anymore time in each other's presence as was strictly necessary.

After eating, Harry washed the used containers to give back to Mrs Weasley. As there wasn't anything else to do, Harry decided, rather begrudgingly, that he may as well start his homework now, and free up his summer. So, scooping up his sheafs of parchment, he retired to his room, seeing no sign of Snape in the rest of the cottage. As she was his Head-of-House, Harry chose to do Professor McGonagall's essay on '_Animated transfiguration and its constraints_'. Flipping through his transfiguration book for information on living to nonliving transfigurations, he had no luck finding anything. On a whim, he left his room and started to look for Snape. Harry was pretty certain that he would have some books on transfiguration, but he thought it might be prudent to ask before taking Snape's books. Harry found Snape in the sitting room, reading a book and sipping a glass of Ogden's Firewhiskey in a large leather armchair in front of the fireplace.

"Erm, Professor?" Harry started rather cautiously. His reply was a raised eyebrow, as Snape continued to read. "I, um, I was wondering, would you have any transfiguration books that I could use for my essay?" Harry stood and waited for a reply, but none were forthcoming. He was about to turn and head back to his room, when as barely more than a whisper, came "On the bookcase near the window, second shelf from the bottom. The books you cannot read are warded against you so you will not be able to take them. Do not bother trying." Harry mumbled his thanks as he made his way over to the shelf Snape described. There he found a number of books about transfiguring, and Harry found he was able to take most of them. He mentally thanked Snape again before taking the books to his room to continue with his essay.

Since then, Harry spent most of the next day up until dinner in his room, except for meals. The past 24 hours had been spent occasionally working on his essay, but mostly lying on his bed, staring out the window at the vibrant blue sky, wishing he could go outside and breath in the fresh air. Sick of the view of his ceiling, Harry made a mental note to bring up the topic at the dinner table.

Tonight was Snape's turn to make dinner, which was sausages and salad, with a pitcher of pumpkin juice. Again, the meal was a quiet, rather tense affair, until Harry mentioned the weather. "It was a nice day outside, today, sir," Harry ventured.

"What is your point, Potter? Or am I doomed to spend my entire summer listening to your ramblings?" Snape sneered to Harry across the table.

"My point is, Professor, that I don't see why I can't go outside and enjoy the nice weather. I'm bloody well on holidays, I don't want to be kept inside like I'm in a cell!" Harry snarled back across the table "What's your problem with letting me go outside?"

"My problem, Mr Potter," said the Potions professor, his soft voice betraying the anger bubbling up inside of him, "is that I gave my word to the Headmaster that you would be kept safe during the summer and if that means keeping you sequestered indoors, then so be it. Outside in the garden, regardless of how many wards and disillusioning charms are cast, there is still the possibility of the Dark Lord, and others, determining your whereabouts. I doubt that is what you want to happen, is it, Potter?"

"No, sir. I didn't realise the garden wasn't covered by the same spells the cottage is," Harry conceded reluctantly after a brief silence, his eyes on his half-eaten dinner.

"Well, I would have thought you would have learnt not to assume such things, Potter," Snape replied offhandedly.

Harry couldn't find anything in reply to Snape's last comment, so the two finished their dinners in silence. As Harry was taking his things to the sink, Snape spoke. "Dumbledore has requested that I restart your Occlumency lessons, under strict conditions that each of us has our privacy respected." Here Snape shot a sharp glare at Harry, who tried not to let Snape get to him, but failed and glared back. "You will be in the sitting room in 20 minutes to begin your lesson. After your trip to the Ministry, I daresay that you don't want the Dark Lord putting thoughts in your head again" He then swept out of the dining room, robes billowing behind him, leaving a fuming Harry in the kitchen washing up.

It took all of Harry's self control not to go after Snape and try to break the plate in his hands over Snape's head, however tempting the idea was. Instead, up to his elbows in sudsy water, Harry tried vainly to clear his mind of emotion in readiness for his impromptu Occlumency lesson. In no time at all, Harry found himself entering the sitting room, to be greeted by the sight of a comfortable-looking Snape seated in the same chair as the previous night.

"I have a question, sir," Snape quirked an eyebrow, but remained silent. "How am I to defend myself if I can't use magic?"

"That is to be the primary aspect of your lessons, Potter, defending yourself against a Legilimens without your wand. It won't always be there to save you. _Legilimens_," Snape answered, his usual sneer on his face.

Harry reeled. He'd forgotten how quickly Snape preyed on him in these lessons and was caught unawares. In his mind, he saw flashes of memories, as Snape flicked through them as though his mind was a photo album. "Stop, stop" he moaned softly, as a particularly horrendous memory of Dudley chasing him with a broomstick replayed in his mind.

As quickly as that memory had appeared it was replaced by one of Harry, cowering in a corner of the Dursley's kitchen, with Uncle Vernon standing over him and bellowing, a wooden spoon waving wildly in his hand. Snape let that memory play for a little bit before moving on. The next one was of Harry, Ron and Hermione in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, brewing the Polyjuice Potion. Snape moved on fairly quickly, he already knew about the escapade. But the next memory of Harry's almost made Snape lose the connection.

He saw the Dream Team surrounded by Ministry members, including Barty Crouch Sr, who was holding Harry's wand and had his former house elf Winky crying at his feet. He'd found out about Crouch Jr's Dark Mark at the Quidditch World Cup nearly 2 years prior, but Snape never knew until tonight that Potter's wand had been used to cast it. Determined to find out more, Snape watched the memory until the Dream Team were being escorted back to the tents by Arthur Weasley.

Blinking and turning to face the hearth, which broke the legilimency connection, Snape spoke to a kneeling Harry.

"That was even more pitiful than your potion-making skills, Potter. And I'm not saying you're any good at Potions. It's no surprise the Dark Lord's plan worked out so well." Potter would have killed him, if looks could kill. But alas, they couldn't and Snape continued with a sneer, "I will give you one more chance to redeem yourself, however unlikely that will be."

This time Harry was slightly more prepared for Snape's assault on his mind, in that he knew it was coming. What he didn't know was how to stop it from happening in the first place. He watched part of the memory of Uncle Vernon turning his room at Privet Drive into his very own prison cell in his 2nd year. Snape must have found it rather boring, he moved onto the next memory fairly quickly. He soon found himself watching snippets of his night at the Ministry; the deserted foyer, whispering to Hermione to knock the prophecy shelves over, the prophecy of him and Voldemort being smashed and Sirius facing off against his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry knew what was coming. He'd seen the one scene play over and over in his dreams, he wasn't about to let play out to Snape.

"Stop it!" Harry cried in anguish, unable to break the connection with Snape. Somehow, he found himself watching another memory. But it wasn't one of his, it was one of Snape's.


	6. Chapter 6 Painful Memories

_Disclaimer:_ If I were JK, do you really think I'd be writing fanfics instead of finishing Book 6? I don't think so. Any discernible plot and OCs (Juliette and Cheyne (pronounced Shane) McClaggan) are courtesy of my twisted imagination. The rest is JK's.

_Warning:_ There is some character death, though it is implied not actually written. For those wanting a fic to make you all warm and fuzzy inside, I suggest you find another fic to read. This one is not going to make you go '_Awwww ... Ain't that sweet!_' ...You have been warned...

_A/N:_ Please review, I really value your opinions. And if you review me, I make sure to review at least one of your fics in return. Sorry about the delay with the chapter, it took me a while to get it to flow properly. Anyway, the next chapter might have a bit of a wait, my final exams for the semester start on Tuesday and I have all 4 in the space of about a week. After that, though, I'm free!!! So I will (hopefully) update more regularly, but I'm also working on another fic, which I won't be posting until I've written a lot more, so that also takes up a fair bit of my time. Oh, now I'm rambling. I'll let you read the latest chapter of _Behind the Façade_ and please, please, please review!! Thanks and I love you all!!!

**

* * *

Behind the Façade **

**By Ammarine**

**Chapter 6 – Painful Memories**

Harry looked at the surroundings; it appeared to be a clearing somewhere with a small creek passing through nearby. He saw a younger, yet just as determined Snape, dressed in his black regalia, being restrained by what looked like an older version of Goyle. _Must be Goyle Senior_, Harry thought off-handedly. It was a moment before Harry realised that there were others in this memory, and he gasped as he saw Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and Dolohov standing near a small fire, oh how he despised that man for what he did to Hermione. Behind the three of them was what looked like Crabbe Snr, who was crouched over, restraining a struggling something, Harry couldn't make out what.

"Snape," Bellatrix purred, causing rather unpleasant shivers to travel down Harry's spine. "I hope you thought about our proposal. Our Lord needs an answer from you, tonight."

"You know my answer. It has been the same answer that I have given you the past 3 times that you have asked me this irrefutably ridiculous question. No. I will not join you. I have no desire to bend to every whim of a madman. End of discussion."

There was a moment of silence, except for the muffled whimpers from the dark shape restrained by Crabbe Snr.

It was Lucius who broke the silence. "If that is your decision, we may have something to allow you to reconsider." He drawled, waving a hand in Crabbe Snr's direction as he was finishing. Crabbe Snr dragged the dark whimpering figure forward into the firelight. As he recognised the figure, Snape gasped and started struggling against his Goyle Snr.

"Juliette," Snape breathed. The figure must have heard their name, as they stopped writhing and lifted their head slightly to look for its source. As the figure looked around, Harry saw the face of Crabbe Snr's captive. It was a girl, about his age, with dark hair that fell about half way down her back. Her eyes were sunk and the right was swollen and surrounded by heavy bruising, stopping her from opening it properly. Her cheeks were covered in scratches, some having drawn blood and her bottom lip was split, bleeding profusely down her chin.

Harry instantly tried to go and help her, but couldn't move his feet. It took him a moment to remember it was a memory.

"Wh-who's there?" she asked in a soft, trembling voice. "Pl-please, someone, an-anyone, help me!"

"Shut up, bitch." Crabbe Snr grunted, slapping her across her face, leaving a bright red mark on her cheek. With a small cry, Juliette curled protectively, hoping to stop the pain.

"Juliette!" Snape cried, straining to free himself from Goyle's unmoving grip. "Let her go Lucius, she has nothing to do with this," he snarled, his voice hardening.

"But she has everything to do with this, my friend," Lucius drawled contemptuously at Snape. "You see, Our Lord and Master consented to my," he continued after a moment, waving a hand at the others, "associates and I using any means at our disposal to have you understand our point of view."

"So, if I join with your _Lord_," Snape spat derisively, "you will heal and free Juliette and leave the rest of my family alone? Somehow I doubt it."

"Do you have such little faith, my friend?" Harry heard Lucius ask. "Once you are one of us, she will be in no more pain from us. Though I do not understand why Our Lord and Master is so determined for you to be with us," Lucius added in a softer, but clearly audible, voice to himself.

"Join us Severus," Bellatrix purred dangerously as she approached Snape, who was bristling from Lucius' comments, a smile teasing the edges of her mouth. "He can show you real power and give you the recognition you know you deserve. Besides, I've always had a soft spot for dark and dangerous men. The others," she murmured, glancing across at them from under her heavily lidded eyes and bringing her mouth closer to his, "are no more than boys in a man's world. Your world. What do you say?"

"If I join, Juliette is to be freed and you will leave my family alone." Bellatrix nodded at his request. "Very well," Snape said after a few moments, "I will join you. Now free my sister, Marcus!"

Marcus Crabbe looked uncertain for a moment, but before he could say a word Lucius turned to him and drawled in a low voice, his eyes glittering dangerously, "Marcus, free her. Free her, from the binding of life."

* * *

Harry felt himself being drawn back to the sitting room as he saw an image of a dagger in Crabbe Snr's hand, glinting ominously in the firelight and heard a detached, anguished scream. However, instead of seeing the sitting room he saw only a confining blackness and felt happy to let himself drift mindlessly. The next thing Harry remembered was feeling his head being roughly tipped up and something disgustingly pungent shoved under his nose. With a groan, Harry slowly opened his eyes, having to blink a few times to adjust to the light. He felt the hand holding his head remove itself and a confused voice ask, "What did you do, Potter? What in Merlin's name did you do?" 

"I-I don't know," Harry rasped, his throat sore as though he had been screaming. Remembering where he was, he asked, "I d-don't feel very well, c-could we finish the lesson for tonight? S-sir?" He added as an afterthought

"Go on. You are cooking breakfast in the morning, but I daresay neither of us will feel so inclined," Snape said. It was a measure to Harry, as he left for his bedroom, of how shaken up he was, the older man didn't snap at him.

After the boy left, Severus felt himself sink into his armchair by the fire. It had been years since he had recalled that horrible memory of his sister. It was then that he knew Lucius and the rest of his school friends-turned-Death Eaters wouldn't give a toss about him, they would kill if it meant saving their worthless hides. Even after his initiation, he found that he was still snubbed and treated like something dirty on the bottom of someone's shoe, but he didn't care. He didn't care to socialise with his sister's murderers.

It wasn't long after his initiation that he himself shed his first blood. It was another painful memory that he was glad hadn't been dredged up by Potter and his accidental magic.

He still felt the twinge of regret and self-hatred that came with both of the memories. His sister had been his closest confidant in his youth and the main reason he defied joining the Dark Lord for so long. To have her murdered in front of him, despite his decision, meant that Voldemort never truly had his respect, though thankfully for Occlumency, He couldn't see Severus' true feelings. He could barely tolerate the monster when He managed to procure a position teaching Potions at Hogwarts for him. That was his first spying role, though very few knew of it.

Hogwarts was his home. He had lived there for the past 20 years, 21 at the beginning of the spring term. He knew the secret passageways and hidden nooks and crannies as well as did Filch, the caretaker, and Dumbledore himself.

He came back from one of the meetings where everyone turned up to rape and kill innocent muggles and fawn all over the Dark Lord, increasing his already too large ego. It was shortly after Juliette's murder, and this event had caused him to see all the muggles as Juliette. Moments after his return, Dumbledore entered his chambers. Within minutes, Severus broke down and confessed everything to the greying old wizard. He knew he wouldn't be able to spy on Dumbledore and remain 'faithful' to the Dark Lord. Dumbledore provided him the opportunity to work with his heart against the Dark Lord by becoming a spy for the Order and feeding false information to the Dark Lord and his minions.

He sunk even further into his chair, after warding the room with a flick of his hand, and downed the glass of Peterson's Scorching Scotch sitting on the end table. It wasn't as 'delicate' as Old Ogden's by a long shot, but it was what would do the job. The job of washing away his pain-filled past and getting him absolutely smashing drunk in the process.

* * *

Closing the door to his bedroom, Harry let out a shaky breath. It had never occurred to him that Snape could have despised Voldemort as much as he did, or that he even had a family. It just never occurred to him that teachers were more than just that, teachers. Inside of him he felt the walls around his heart begin to crumble. They had been put there once he realised Sirius was never going to come back, _what's the point of being a hero if you're too emotional to do your job?_ Harry figured. It had never occurred to him that Voldemort would have used those tactics to gain Death Eaters. Surprised him, no, but it most certainly repulsed him. 

He changed into his pyjamas, but not really paying attention he had to rebutton his shirt a couple of times. Muttering goodnight to Hedwig absently, Harry flopped onto his bed, not bothering with his covers, and fell into a restless sleep of fires, spells, daggers and veils.

* * *

Severus awoke early the next morning with a rather painful kink in his neck. _Why did I fall asleep in the sitting room? Oh_, he recalled, _yes. Now I remember. Damn Potter. Obviously I didn't drink enough, I still feel human, unfortunately._

Grumbling to himself about the horrible taste of hang-over potions and rubbing his neck as he entered the kitchen, his nose was assaulted by a barrage of scents. There was bacon, scrambled eggs and grilled tomatoes on a platter on the dining table, and the smell of pancakes emanating from the stove where Harry was busy cooking, his back facing Severus.

Hearing the mumblings from behind him, Harry said over his shoulder, "Morning, sir. I wasn't sure what you ate for breakfast, so I just cooked up some bits and pieces. The kettle's just boiled if you would like your tea."

Slightly confused at the lack of hostility, or pity, from the boy, Severus mumbled his thanks and made himself a cup of tea. Halfway through his tea a rolled up parchment and letter arrived in the middle of the kitchen with a flash of flame and a single golden feather. Dumbledore's phoenix. The man picked up the delivery and examined the name on the letter, it was his name inscribed by Dumbledore's flowery writing.

_Severus,_

_I will be over at noon to help with you with your rather unusual request, providing I see that the two of you are tolerating each other. I will need to have a few moments with you in private to discuss some affairs of business._

_Please pass on my regards,_

_Albus._

_P.S. Read the magazine, Severus, it may very well be an interesting read._

Incinerating the note with his wand, Snape unfurled the parchment still sitting beside his plate. It was a copy of the current issue of the Quibbler, _Fudge Forced to Flee: Minister for Magic Chased from Office_, with a caricature of the portly old man running from charmed pitchforks, decorated the front page. Flipping through to the article, a smirking Snape began sipping his tea as he read. At one point, he almost spluttered on his tea as he read a particularly accurate portion of the interview with Cheyne McClaggan, the Head of the Department for Magical Regulation and, temporarily, Acting Minister for Magic.

_With Fudge as Minister_, he read, _V-------t would have had free reign over our magical community in no time. In fact, it's surprising that it hasn't already occurred, if we believe, as I do, the words of Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter_.

Severus raised an eyebrow in mild disbelief. _Well_, Severus thought,_ isn't this a surprise. A decent Minister for once, even if he's only temporary. Though somehow I don't think he'll be on the Dark Lord's Christmas card list..._

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter, but please review (hint: press the button in the bottom left corner!!). ;-) Many kudos to Green Giraffe, the Super-beta!! Love you all!! 


	7. Chapter 7 Surprises and Scares

**Behind the Façade**

**By Ammarine**

**Chapter 7 – Surprises and Scares  
**  
Dedicated to **DraginLover**, this one's for you sweetie, thanks for your support!!! ;-)

**

* * *

**

Early that afternoon, Harry was lying on his bed, his elbows propping him over a copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ that he had found that morning, when he heard voices from the foyer. One, Harry deduced, belonged to Snape, but he couldn't work out the identity of the other person through his closed bedroom door.

Harry climbed off his bed and crept to the door, his curiosity getting the better of him. He opened the door a crack and peeked out, before closing it again, just as quietly. The glistening silver beard and half-moon spectacles gave it away, and Harry had neither the time nor the patience to put up with the old man at this point in time. In a decidedly worse mood than he was moments before, Harry fell back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling, ignoring the heavy tome that lay abandoned on his pillow.

* * *

It was almost sundown when Harry left his room, returning the impossibly dull book to the sitting room before heading to dinner. As he arrived, Snape was serving out. He drowned his sausages in ketchup and picked at the salad on his plate. The meal passed in the tense silence as neither wanted to speak of the proverbial 'pink elephant' in the room. 

Just before Severus began the evening's Occlumency lesson, he looked up to see the boy steeling himself for the invasion into his mind. The look in Potter's eyes screamed, _'What was he doing here?'_, though no sound was uttered.

"Later, Potter," Snape said shortly. "It is of no concern to the lesson. _Legilimens_." It was still too easy, far too easy for Severus to break through the boy's defenses, and he would be subjected to worse by the Dark Lord because of their unique connection. Although, Severus had to admit, however grudgingly, that without using magic, the boy's skills were…passable.

The next morning, Severus awoke and breakfasted early for two reasons. Well, more of one reason and one excuse. About half a dozen of the potions Poppy needed replacing were ones that were very time consuming to brew. If he didn't start them within the next next day or so, the potions would not be ready for the start of term in September. And, although the boy's cooking skills were acceptable; unlike his skills around a cauldron, Snape sneered to himself; he felt distinctly uncomfortable in presenting the boy with the news. To be honest, it had been his idea, thinking that the boy might just go mad if confined indoors for the entire summer, but Albus had done the real work and praise was never something he had felt comfortable receiving.

Harry padded quietly into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Since Snape was usually in the kitchen before him, a strong coffee aroma generally hit him full on as he entered to make breakfast. This morning, however, it was nothing more than a mere lingering scent that remained. In the place of Snape reading the Daily Prophet and scrawling the answers to the crossword puzzles, a letter with _'Potter'_ in Snape's writing was present.

Harry picked up the letter and opened it tentatively. He was confused as to what Snape had to write that couldn't have been said in person, whether sometime last night or this morning. Harry skimmed the note through, having to re-read the second paragraph. _'Dumbledore altered the wards so he can go outside?'_ Harry ran to the kitchen door and opened it, suddenly hesitant about crossing the threshold. After Snape had said not to go outside, Harry had reluctantly obeyed. Normally, he wouldn't have taken any notice of what Snape said, but if Voldemort discovered where he was hiding, it could mean a very slow and painful way for both of them to meet their demise. Also, Harry had seen first-hand the consequences of doing something both rash and stupid, he wasn't about to let it happen again. So, Harry suffered with his ever growing case of cabin fever. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out onto the back step. No Dementors, no Death Eaters, no Voldemort, nothing changed except the beating of his heart. As he read the note, his heart skipped a few beats, but when he stepped outside, it started beating so forcefully he could almost hear the blood rushing through his veins. Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, Harry took a look around at his new surroundings.

It was a mess. It was clear that the garden had at one point been well-cared for, but Harry supposed that, since Snape rarely stayed here and spent most of his time in his lab that the professor saw the futility in keeping it maintained.

Harry sighed and went back inside for breakfast as his stomach voiced its complaints. He spent most of the morning and early afternoon either doing homework or reading what he could find on Occlumency in the books that resided in Snape's sitting room. By mid-afternoon, Harry found he could no longer concentrate on books, knowing he could go outside and decided it should be late enough to not get burnt. Harry could remember how good it was to do gardening at the Dursley's when he wasn't being pestered by Dudley. Though it was probably largely in part of it being his only chance to have time to relax and think without being trapped in that horrible, cramped space under the stairs they chose to call a cupboard.

* * *

As Harry's time at Snape's cottage progressed, so to did the results of his gardening skills. The at-one-time overgrown nightmare had gradually begun to take shape and form. At first, Harry only concerned himself with weeding the small yard, but realising that most of his ideas occurred when he was covered in soil, the dark-haired boy was soon found to spend most of his afternoons on his hands and knees in the dirt. There was the occasional afternoon when Harry would be escorted to Headquarters or Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Neville would arrive via portkey for a visit, but the group never spoke of him living with Snape, instead chatting about things like Quidditch and OWL results. 

Such an event occurred near the end of July. Harry's holidays had so far been both unnervingly and blissfully free from Voldemort's influence when Snape informed him over breakfast that they would be going to Grimmauld Place that evening for dinner. Harry assumed it was because of an Order meeting as Snape did not provide any more details. The morning was spent playing with Hedwig while most of the afternoon was dedicated to working in the garden.

"Wear decent clothes, tonight, Potter," Snape drawled as Harry entered the cottage to prepare for their outing.

A short while later, Harry, dressed in slightly too big jeans and shirt, and Snape, in his trademark sneer and black clothes, used a portkey to travel to Order Headquarters. Snape knocked lightly on the door once the house came into view and the door was quickly answered by a rather confused looking Neville.

"Hi there Harry, … erm … sir," Neville croaked as Harry shut the door behind them. Harry had to give the boy some credit, he didn't squeak at the sight of Snape anymore, though it was a very close call tonight. "Professor Dumbledore said to meet him in the sitting room. I dunno where everyone else is, though. The place looks deserted, other than the Headmaster."

Severus nodded for the two boys to follow him before sweeping down the hallway to the sitting room door. Once the boys arrived, he growled "In." They made no effort to disobey. The boys opened the doors and, after sharing a confused glance, entered the dark room, seeing Snape nod almost imperceptibly confirming it was safe. Behind them, Snape entered and closed the door, blocking the dim light from the hallway and their means of escape. However, their anxiety was short-lived. After a moment, the lights flicked on, coupled with a cry of "Surprise!"

Gobsmacked, Harry looked over at Neville, who sported a similar expression. Despite the fact they were in the middle of a war, Harry could not believe this was actually happening. Though he understood people's need to take a step back occasionally (Godric knows how many times he's wanted to, he thought to himself), he felt both overwhelmed and grateful that so many people had thought about something as inconsequential as his and Neville's birthday.

He looked around at the beaming faces, only spotting a few that weren't very familiar. Before the boys could do so much as look around, they found themselves surrounded by people; Neville was chatting to Moody and Remus, with what Harry thought was Neville's grandmother beaming at her grandson. Harry himself was in the process of being choked by Ginny and Hermione's hugs and having his hand pumped by Ron. Around him, he could hear the words "Happy Birthday," repeated over and over by many different voices. It didn't take long before Harry thought he might suffocate in their embrace, but before he could say a word, a silky voice sneered, "As much as I would prefer otherwise, I don not believe that Mr Potter wishes to pass away before his actual birthday."

The girls both pulled away, flushing madly, while Harry looked at his professor with something akin to intrigue on his face. _Could the snarky evil potions Professor have been making a joke?_ The strange glitter in the man's eyes and the almost imperceptible twitch at the corner of his mouth certainly seemed to indicate so. Harry was about to laugh when he noticed the girls' embarrassment. Next to him, Ron had his fists clenched at his sides and his ears were as red as his hair. Instead of laughin, Harry flashed a quick, grateful smile and nodded his head slightly before the professor left to talk to Arthur Weasley and Dumbledore.

"-it been, mate?" Harry was so preoccupied with Snape not being attacked by his friends, he missed Ginny's question.

"Yeah, how much of a git has he been?" Thankfully Ron came to his rescue.Harry thought for a moment before speaking.

"It's been ok, I guess. I spend most of my time in my room or out in the garden and Snape's mostly in his potions lab. I only really see him at mealtimes an after dinner." By this time, Neville had joined the group and the lot of them had made their way to where Molly's birthday dinner was waiting. They filled their plates to overflowing and commandeered a corner of the room. Once settled, the conversation continued.

"But he's still been a git to you, hasn't he?" Ron blurted, as though desperate for Harry to be too upset at Snape to stay with the professor any longer.

"I know it'll sound strange," Harry started, "but he's been alright." He was about to change the subject by asking about their summers, but one look at the shock and confusion on their faces and he groaned inwardly. "Snape and I have come to an, erm, an unspoken agreement. Neither of us like the situation, or each other, all that much, but we're over that. I've had a better holiday with him so far than I ever did in 15 years with the Dursleys. I mean, a couple of weeks into the holidays, he saw I was going crazy being confined to the cottage, so he asked Dumbledore to extend the wards to include the garden too. I know it was him, 'cos Dumbledore would have made a huge fuss over it and would have had an ulterior motive too."

As the evening progressed, Harry made a point of personally thanking all who had attended. There was Mr and Mrs Weasley, with Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Charlie (who claimed he was here for Order business), Fred and George (whom Harry and Neville suspected of spiking one of the punch bowls). Kingsley Shacklebolt, Moody and Tonks all managed to have the nigh off work. Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore came from Hogwarts and Remus, Hestia Jones and Sturgis Podmore made up the rest of the party.

When everyone was settling down for cake and presents, Harry decided to say a few words. "I know that everyone is aware I grew up with muggles, but I just want to thak you all for this. It's my first birthday party and I can't tell you how grateful I am to you all." As he sat down, there was a moment of silence before everyone started laughing, clapping and cheering. Everyone except Snape. He stood on the outside of the group, watching, with an appraising gleam in his eye.

A moment later, Neville stood up to calls for his speech and thanked everyone, with only a little bit of stammering.

Harry and Neville's birthday cake was amazing. Mrs Weasley had found a recipe for an enchanted cake which tasted like your favourite dessert. Harry's tasted like treacle tart and ended up having third helpings.

All too soon, however, the party was drawing to a close and Harry found he couldn't stop himself from yawning almost constantly. Harry and Snape said their goodbyes and portkeyed to the front door of the cottage. Soundlessly, Snape checked it was safe to enter.

"Goodnight, Potter," Snape said as he made his way into the sitting room.

"It's Harrry, sir. Goodnight." Harry turned to go to his room but turned back suddenly to face Snape again. "And … thank you."

Severus looked at the door in astonishment long after the boy had gone to bed. The boy seemed to be so unpredictable. Severus had heard Pott- Harry defend him to the hot-headed Weasley boy at the start of the evening. And just now, Severus could have sworn that the boy had thanked him. Maybe, Potter, no, Harry was more like Lily than he originally believed.

* * *

The remaining days before Harry's actual birthday he spent enjoying the presents from his friends and the Weasleys; his pseudo-family; without the presence of the War weighing upon his shoulders. 

On the afternoon of July 30, Harry was sprawled on the grass in the backyard, reading his present from Remus, _The Origin and Application of Animagic_, when he burst into laughter, though the pain in his forehead was unbearable. Moments later, he passed out. Severus, in the nearby kitchen, heard the laughter and ventured outside to find out what the boy found so amusing. Seeing the boy unconscious, the older man swore softly, picked up the boy and his book and carried them inside. Severus lay Harry down on his bed, putting his glasses and his book on the nightstand and conjured a cold compress for his head. If Po-Harry was out due to sunstroke, the first thing to do was cool him down.

It was an hour before Harry stirred. In the meantime, Severus had owled Dumbledore and the 2 men now waited anxiously at Harry's bedside.

Harry's eyes flickered open and he gazed unseeing and unmoving at the ceiling before saying in a harsh, unnatural voice, "Happy Birthday, Harry Potter." A cold, high laugh followed, reminding both men of the Dark Lord, and as they shared a worried glance, the laughter died and Harry's eyes flickered shut.

Several tense minutes later, Harry whimpered softly and shuddered. Severus tentatively placed a hand on the boy's forehead. "He's no longer burning up, Albus, but why didn't the Occlumency work?" he said, the relief and worry clearly evident in his voice.

"Let him rest for a while then, Severus," the silver-haired man said gently. The 2 men looked at the sleeping figure for a moment, both occupied with their own thoughts, before retiring to the sitting room for tea.

Harry awoke to the sounds of paper rustling nearby, but relaxed when he saw it was from Snape turning the page of the book he was reading.

"Awake are you, Pot- Harry." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, sir,"Harry croaked. His mouth was bone dry and his throat felt very raspy. Snape handed him a glass of water after he had propped himself up on his elbows. "Ah, what happened?"

"What do you remember?" Snape asked quickly in return, sitting up as he asked.

"Well, I remember lying outside reading the book from Remus, when I felt really happy. It was him," Harry said, looking straight into the professor's eyes. "Something's gone right for him, but I don't know what. Whatever it is, though, he won't waste much time before he acts on it."

Severus had to agree with Harry on that. "What happened when you were unconscious?" he asked.

The boy's eyes widened. "I was what? I just remember feeling like I was asleep but I couldn't move or see anything. It was like I was bound, gagged and blindfolded. Then I felt strange, like I wasn't myself, like I was floating. That feeling disappeared and it just felt like I was asleep again, but normally this time, not restrained.

Snape's face remained impassive throughout the retelling, but now Harry thought that for a moment he looked worried. "Stay," he told Harry and moments later Snape returned to his room. In his hand was a silvery-white mask and a muggle pen, with a heavy black cloak folded over his arm. "Get some shoes and your wand and follow me." Harry complied and they were shortly standing on the front doorstep. Snape gave Harry the pen.

"That will take you to the statue outside the Headmaster's office; the password for both the one-way portkey and the statue is 'Jelly Tots'. Pass on my apologies." Harry didn't have to ask, he knew what Snape wasn't saying.

"Jelly Tots," Harry recited and when the tug at his navel stopped, he looked around. A few feet away was the statue guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Jelly Tots," Harry repeated to the statue and Harry leapt onto the top stair once the statue had moved aside.

"Professor," he called out as he opened the office door, "Professor, he's gone."

The light in Albus Dumbledore's eyes that appeared when the young boy entered, faded with those words. The pen in Harry's hand provided further evidence. The 2 men had decided that to be the portkey Harry used when Severus was Summoned and it was to risky for Harry to remain at the cottage alone.

"Harry, come in and make yourself comfortable. Tell me, how are you feeling?" If Harry was surprised, he didn't show it and as the sun dipped below the horizon, he repeated word for word what he had told Snape minutes before.

* * *

_A/N:_ Thank you to everyone who read reviewed the last chapter!!! Love you all!! If you are interested in discussing the chapter/story or want to ask questions or promote your own fic, come and join my yahoo group look up '**http:(double slash)groups(dot) yahoo(dot) com/ group/ behind(underscore) the(underscore) facade/**'.

Sorry about the delay with this one, I ended up re-writing sections, 'cos I didn't like how it flowed. But this one is my longest chapter yet, so I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you think of it by reviewing!!! Please feel free to read my other fics as well!!! Peace and Love and Merry Christmas!! 


	8. Chapter 8 Reports

**Behind the Façade**

**Chapter 8 – Reports**

**By Ammarine**

* * *

It has been said that patience is a virtue; however, even the most virtuous can be impatient. The moon was hanging low in the sky while Albus Dumbledore was pacing in his private quarters. Usually, the old wizard preferred to pace within his sitting, but this time he was loath to wake up the sleeping boy in there. 

Harry had arrived that evening in quite a state over Severus safety with Tom Riddle, which was quite surprising as the animosity between the two of them is well known. Still, it had taken Albus a while before Harry was calmed enough to relay Severus message and where he was. Albus wished it wasn't so, but Severus double role in this war was one of there strongest weapons. Voldemort knew he was playing host to a spy; and Albus suspected that he knew who it was; he just prayed to the Gods above that Severus would not get caught. For all that Severus had done for the Order, the last thing he deserved was to bear the brunt of Riddle's fury.

In the next room, Harry was sleeping fitfully on the conjured sofa bed. It was impossible. Every time he closed his eyes, he mind showed him Severus, curled on the ground I n a fetal position, being tortured by the likes of Malfoy Sr, Wormtail, Macnair and Dolohov. After a few hours, he gave up and curled into a ball as he watched the sun rise. Once it was, as he decided, a respectable hour, Harry left the Headmaster's personal quarters for his office, but stopped at the threshold. Before his eyes lay the sight of Dumbledore holding a teacup to the Potions Mater's lips, like a parent would for their child. Severus himself was collapsed onto a small couch, with his eyes closed, his face a myriad of cuts and bruises and the robes remaining on his battered body were little more than rags; ripped, burnt and bloodied beyond repair.

The sight of Severus relieved the tension that had been consuming Harry's body. _Heis alright. He's not dead_, Harry thought as he crossed the room quickly to where Snape half-sat. As he approached though, his stomach dropped as he remembered where Severus had been. Harry knew this was because of Voldemort. What he didn't know was why the professor had ended up with these injuries.

"Anything I can do to help?" Harry asked softly. Snape's eyes flicked open and focused on him, his face darkening, but as he made to speak, Dumbledore answered.

"Certainly, certainly. My boy, would you mind washing the cuts on the professor's face," he chirped, conjuring a washcloth and basin with the wand in his free hand.

Harry nodded and picked up the basin as he made his way to the professor's head. On closer inspection, Severus' face looked much worse than Harry had first thought. His lips were cracked and bleeding, in a number of places, his jaw appeared to be broken and the left side of his face around his eye was heavily bruised and swollen. A gash caked with dry blood decorated the right half of his forehead, continuing past his hair line and the rest of his face was peppered with smaller cuts and scratches.

As Harry gingerly cleaned Snape's face, he noticed the professor becoming drowsy and fall asleep. With a questioning glance from Harry, the Headmaster answered.

"A soothing potion, in the tea. The more he rests, the quicker he will heal. But just a word of warning, when a person's temperament is stronger, the sedative properties in the soothing potion become more noticeable." With a carefully aimed flick of his wand and an '_Antisepticum_', Dumbledore finished Harry's cleaning of Severus' face. "It is a shame that Fawkes is having one of Burning Days, otherwise his tears would have been rather useful."

"Professor," Harry started, setting aside the basin, "why would you let Fawkes heal him? Why not do it yourself?"

"If it were possible, Professor Snape would have been healed by now. But, if Tom Riddle found any evidence of my magic in your professor's body, he would be worse than dead," Dumbledore explained gravely. In response, Harry's eyes widened, and with a small nod of understanding, the two men watched the sleeping figure.

"Why did it happen, sir?" Harry asked after a short period of silence. The Headmaster gave the sleeping figure a searching glance before replying to the boy next to him.

"I must profess that I do not know, andthough I have my suspicions, the answers will come to us with time. I must leave for a short time, would you please watch over Professor Snape? I shall not be absent for long, though if, there is a problem, send Fawkes." At Harry's small nod, he continued. "Thank you, my dear boy. If you are in need of anything from the kitchens, just call Dobby." Harry watched the Headmaster leave his office, before turning back to Severus.

"Don't you dare die on me," he muttered half to himself as he took on of Severus' hands. "I defended you to my other friends, so you owe me. Don't you die on me now…" he trailed off, losing himself in his memories of defending the prone wizard in front of him. He remembered his friends astonished faces when he spoke and the contentment of just the two of them sitting down to dinner in the cosy dining area.

It felt real, like family real.

Sometimes, the two of them would chat, if Harry read an interesting article or book, or like when he got his OWL results, or when he asked Snape about his holiday assignments. On the odd occasion, Snape would quiz him on potions and their ingredients. Now that was always interesting. He knew that he would never be as smart as Hermione, but, as Snape's Anti-Potter attitude gradually lessened, Harry found himself doing fairly well with the quizzes.

Of course, there were off limit topics; Snape's Death Eater spy role; Snape's past; Harry's parents and Sirius; but their conversations generally allowed Harry to get just that little more into the enigma of Snape.

Just before lunch, Professor Dumbledore returned, along with Remus. Harry had seen Remus only a handful of times since Sirius death, the last being his birthday party, but it didn't appear that the mourning time had helped the ragged man much at all. In fact he almost looked like part of him had passed through the veil when Sirius did. His hair was messy and unkempt, his clothes more ragged than ever and his eyes were haunted and bloodshot. Harry had to stifle a gasp at the sight of the clearly despondent man.

"Ummmm….He stirred a couple of times, sir, but he hasn't woken yet." Harry said, releasing Snape's hand and turning to face the Headmaster.

"Thank you my boy, you have done a marvelous job. If you both would like to wait in the parlor, Severus and I shall join you momentarily," Dumbledore replied.

As the pair was exiting the room, Severus started to stir.

"Aaawwwe," Severus groaned, unable to move his mouth much with the broken jaw.

Dashing back to the Severus, Harry looked over at the Headmaster. "What'd he say?"

"I believe he said 'Aaawwe', my boy. What that is in English, I would not be able to say," Albus answered, his eyes twinkling. Severus heard this and glowered at the Headmaster.

"Perhaps if we got a quill and parchment, Albus," Remus said from behind Harry.

"'_Accio quill and parchment._'" The items flew from Albus' desk into his hands and he passed them to Severus with a cheerful "Here we are, my boy."

Severus' glower at Albus darkened before taking the parchment and quill. Furrowing his brow, he wrote on one of the pieces of parchment,

"Potter, my quarters behind Asian armor in dungeons. Password: Comfrey. Second door on right. In cabinet behind mirror, take 2 green bottles with _Symphytum_ on label. Bring back up here."

He gave the sheaf of parchment to Harry who read it, before tucking it into his pocket. "Back in a few," Harry said as he raced out of the office and down to the dungeons. In the meantime, the men drank, or in Severus' case, sipped, tea while waiting for Harry to return.

Harry raced down to the dungeons. He knew where the armor was, he'd seen the rooms behind it on the Marauder's maps for years, though he had never seen Snape occupying them on the map. "Comfrey," he spoke to the armor once he arrived, and after a moment's pause, the armor moved aside and allowed Harry entrance. He pulled the note out of his pocket and read on. "Second on the right, second on the right." Harry looked around the room. It was dark but homely, with the living area reminding him of the cottage. Where he expected to see green and silver and snakes, there was only a tapestry on one of the walls, of Salazar Slytherin draped in snakes. Walking through Snape's quarters, Harry quickly found the second door on the right and tentatively pushed it open. Not sure what was going to be there, Harry gasped when he saw a bathroom furnished in black marble and silver furnishings. He whistled lowly, "This just screams Snape," Harry thought aloud. Harry moved in front of the mirror and looked at his reflection. He supposed that it was an enchanted mirror that Snape had silenced. Harry didn't blame him; he got sick of the ones in the Gryffindor tower harping on about his unkempt hair and skinny body. Well, it's not his fault he inherited his hair and his build from his dad. Snapping back to reality, Harry opened the cabinet and took the first two green potions he saw. He quickly checked the labels, and dashed out of the bathroom and Snape's quarters to return to Dumbledore's office.

He arrived at the statue guarding Dumbledore's office and, gasping for breath, said the password. He leapt onto the moving staircase and entered the Headmaster's office without bothering to knock.

"Here – gasp- you go, –gasp- sir," Harry panted as he handed the bottles over to Dumbledore. Then he slumped into the closest chair possible to regain his breath. Dumbledore uncorked the bottles before passing them onto Severus, who checked the labels before drinking the contents. Severus shuddered at the taste, but lay back with his eyes closed to allow the potions to work on his beaten body. A short while later, Severus reopened his eyes and put his hand up to his jaw, only wincing slightly. He looked at Harry, a small tilt of the head and a respectful gleam in his eye showing his thanks.

"Well, now, gentlemen, before we start, would anyone like some tea? Or a lemon drop?" When the others shook their heads, Dumbledore shrugged and popped a sweet into his own mouth. "Harry, could you please repeat what you told me when you arrived last night?"

Harry recounted his memories for what felt like the thousandth time, while the 3 men listened on. Dumbledore looked pensive, Severus was scowling and Remus was shocked and worried. By the time Harry had finished, the shock was gone from Remus face, and the look on Dumbledore's face was very solemn.

"Severus, your report, please," Dumbledore said quietly after several moments of silence. Harry looked at Severus, whose face went devoid of any emotion, before he started to speak.

"It was at the Malfoy Estate; Draco was not present, as usual. Both the Central and Inner Circles were there, a few new recruits, none I recognized were on clean-up duty. Status reports from Macnair and Adams for the Ministry, Narcissa Malfoy for Fudge and myself for Hogwarts. Apparently the Ministry are flailing about, however Tonks and Shacklebolt should be able to confirm. Fudge is tolerating, if not already supporting the Dark Lord, Malfoy's money and other assets are making sure of that. Hogwarts is on alert but quiet, with school on leave at the moment. In the recruiting sector, there are a number of upperclassmen in Slytherin and one or two in Ravenclaw that are novices to Circle members in preparation for the Final Confrontation. They must be watched as the Dark Lord has assigned them the task of recruiting more students to stand against Hogwarts when he attacks. Still no definite time frame. Also, there are a number of plans for revenge He has instigated. I am unsure as to whom these are directed to and when. He still doesn't know where Potter is, and tried to convince me to tell him, though that is impossible since the 'Deletrius' charm was performed. He has warned though, that if Potter is not caught, then it is going to be trouble for all involved in his 'case'. I believe we should stage some appearances within the next few weeks, but not for the next couple of days."

"We will have to discuss this in more detail with the Order; but in the meantime, Remus."

Remus drew in a deep breath before starting his report. "I believe the revenge plans are to be on those that fought in June. Molly's muggle relative, an accountant, I believe, has already been attacked. He didn't survive. There has also bee an attack on one of the houses on Privet Drive, 3 doors down from the Dursleys. Arabella reported that there was no-one home at the time, so the place was ransacked then set alight. The Grangers are being moved to a safe house, and finished the sale of their practice to some other muggle dentists. Miss Granger is, as we speak, being escorted to Headquarters, where she will remain with the Weasleys until September first. Esmerelda Longbottom reported that it is unusually quiet at Blackpool. As a precaution, Neville and Esme have reactivated the wards Frank and Alice erected years ago and Bill Weasley added some anti-intruder curses from Egypt. They check into Headquarters every second day and have an emergency portkey to reach us in the event of an attack."

Harry couldn't remember who lived 3 doors down, on either side, except for the fact that the family on the right had twins the summer before he left for Hogwarts his first year and neither of them liked him much. He was more upset about the Weasley's accountant relative who was killed rather than the destruction of the house of people who thought he was a menace to society. Dumbledore started talking, however, Harry continued with his thoughts until Remus laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry?" Remus asked. "Are you okay? It's time for you and Severus to leave." Harry nodded and stood to join Severus holding the portkey. On 'three', Harry felt a tug behind his navel and before long found himself looking at a familiar front door. He was home.

* * *

A/N: I really apologise for the delay, work and RL got rather hectic and part way through writing, my muse fell asleep on me... Anyway, the next chapter is already underway, and with any luck there shouldn't be such a big gap between updates. If anyone is interested, I have a yahoo group going for this fic. Look up 'Behind (_underscore)_the (_underscore)_Facade'(without spaces)on yahoo groups. 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Dragin, sweetie, you are the best! You've stuck with me through all sorts of dramas I've had and are still with me... Wow! You rock Babe!


End file.
